The Years to Come
by SasuNaruXP
Summary: Naruto confessed to Sasuke on his last day of high school and got beat up for it. Now five years later, they find themselves working in the same office. SasuNaru.
1. Prolog

**Hey everyone. Kat here coming to you with a ****brand new story****! Everyone clap! Yay! Okay so yeah, here it is. My new story. Even though I still haven't finished my other one. But still. Everyone please enjoy. Also, for all of you Naruto lovers out there please do not hate me after reading this chapter. It gets better, I promise.**

**Summary: Naruto confessed to Sasuke on his last day of high school and got beat up for it. Now five years later, they find themselves working in the same office. SasuNaru.**

**WARNING: There will be violence, cursing, perverted themes, alcohol, drugs, lemons, and probably more in this fanfiction. If you don't like it, then don't read it. It's not like I'm forcing you.**

**Disclaimer: not mine :'(**

**Me: New story! Start… … …NOW!**

* * *

The Years to Come

Chapter 1

Prolog: The Confession

Naruto Uzumaki stood behind the school. It was his last day of high school. That day was full of lasts. His last prank. His last argument with Tsunade. His last smoking session on the roof. Even though he hated having to go to school every day, he would admit that he would miss it. Miss all of those things. So he decided to make a first. He was going to confess to his crush. He would have confessed earlier if it weren't for the fact that his crush was a guy and his best friend.

Sasuke Uchiha walked behind the school. His best friend waiting there already. Sasuke, unlike Naruto, wouldn't miss this place on bit. He had always hated high school. That was the time where everyone's teenage hormones controlled their bodies. All of the girls were throwing their judgment out the door and throwing themselves at the Uchiha. That's what Sasuke hated the most, they didn't care about him. It was all just to get his body. Some would even pretend to be uninterested in the Uchiha in hopes he would let them in. The only person he could trust was standing in front of him looking the most nervous that Sasuke had ever seen him.

"Hey…I'm glad you could make." Naruto gave a small smile and took a deep breath. "I…I wanted to tell you something."

"And that is?" The raven pushed.

The blonde swallowed hard. "I…I've known you a long time now. And we're really good friends. You know…And, I mean, it's the end of high school and we're probably going to part ways so I thought…you know…that I should tell you this today."

"I'm waiting Naruto." Sasuke started getting inpatient. School had just ended five minutes ago and everyone had left, even the teacher. Who would want to stay in school on the last day? Apparently Naruto did.

"I just…I don't want you to…You'll hate me." The blonde looked down as the raven raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"Alright, what did you do this time?"

"I…I li…" He couldn't get it out. He just couldn't say it. He knew he would probably never see Sasuke again. So maybe he shouldn't tell him. But if Sasuke liked him back, that was a whole different story. "I…umm…Never mind. It's nothing that important. Have a good summer Sasuke."

The blonde turned quickly to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. "What is it Naruto?" Sasuke glared at the back of the blonde's head. "What did you do?" The blonde didn't say anything. Sasuke threw the blonde on the wall and faced him. Naruto wouldn't look him in the eye. _What has he done?_ "Tell me Naruto!"

"I like you!" The blonde screamed, looking up into now widening black eyes. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke said anything. They didn't move, didn't blink, you would even thing they weren't breathing. They were frozen. Naruto wanted to leave. He wanted to just run out of there. But he couldn't. He couldn't let it go. He just kept looking in to Sasuke's eyes hoping that maybe, just maybe he would find something in them that could suggest that the raven liked him too.

He found nothing.

The next thing he knew, the blonde's body slammed into the wall behind him. Blood pouring out of his now broken nose. Wide blue eyes stared at Sasuke. He punched him. He punched him and he wanted him to get hurt. The two would often have a fight but neither meant to hurt the other. Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke would do that to him. Sasuke was never that kind of person. He tried looking into the raven's eyes once more and found anger pouring out of them. His chance to run and get out of there was gone. Another punch hit him. This time on his temple.

"Disgusting." The raven muttered as another punch landed on the blonde's jaw. He spit out blood and confirmed that he had bitten something, and probably taken a good chuck out too. "Your disgusting." The raven said once more only this time louder. Sasuke was outraged. He just couldn't believe it. The one person he trusted betrayed him. He was no better than the girls that would chase after him. All this time the blonde was deceiving him. Four years of deceit!

He punched him in the gut and the blonde doubled over in pain. Sasuke brought his knee up hard to meet with Naruto's jaw. Naruto fell to his knees and was too scared to look up. Pain running though his body. The raven grabbed a handful of blonde hair and slammed his head into the wall. The blonde fell to his side as the raven continued to kick him repetitively.

Finally, when Naruto wasn't move anymore, he stopped. Looking down at what he had done. He shook his head and glared at the mangled body. He spit on the blonde and muttered on last "disgusting" before walking away.

After a few hours of trying to regain his strength, the blonde sat up. He leaned against the wall and reached in his pocket, pulling out the packet of cigarettes he had. He told himself that he would quit. That the cigarette he had on the roof was his last. He placed the cigarette between bloody lips and lit it. Taking a deep breath before exhaling all of the smoke that had entered his lungs. Only one thought was going through his mind.

_I shouldn't have told him._

* * *

**It just hurt my heart writing this chapter. But it had to be done. Thank you Crystle for helping me with the fight scene, even though I felt horrible writing it. Right so, please review and tell me what you think about this new story. Should I continue or should I just quit now? Thanks for reading!**


	2. We Meet Again

**Okay, chapter 2. YAY! It's about time right? I'm sorry you had to wait so long I just wanted to finish my other story first before updating this one. And I have decided to update every two weeks because I'm sure I wouldn't be able to every week. But please bear with me if I'm a little late. So yeah…here it is. **

** WARNING: Drinking, smoking, arguing, and a bunch of naughty stuff. **

** Disclaimer: So what if I don't own Naruto? I don't need him…I just want him! T.T**

** Me: Okay, so yeah…I just wanted to say that reviews affect my writing. If I get a good review it encourages me to keep writing. But when I get a bad review it just makes me feel like what I'm writing is shit. Now, I'm not saying you can't review and tell me I have some mistakes. But there is a fine line between giving helpful advice and insulting my story and writing style. I'm not forcing you to read my stories. If you don't like it then don't read. It's not like I have a gun to your head…or do I?**

* * *

The Years to Come

Chapter 2

We Meet Again

A drunk blonde laid his head on a table littered with empty beer bottles. His raven haired best friend sat across from him completely sober. As the blonde grabbed another drink he slurred, "So you know. Now we're getting as new boss. And do you know what _that_ means?"

"Layoffs." His sober friend answered in a voice overflowing with boredom.

The blonde slammed his beer on the table and sat up. "Layoff!" He yelled.

"That's what I said." His raven friend commented.

"Oh." The blonde seemed to calm down. "Well it's going to suck! I mean, a new boss! What am I going to do? I'll need to wear a suite! A suite, Sai!"

Sai just shook his head. "Do you even own a suite?"

"I don't know!" The blonde yelled throwing his hands up in the air and flinging his beer across the room. He looked to were it landed, then as Sai. "Hand me another one."

"No." The raven haired man grabbed the six-pack before the blonde could reach it. "You're drunk Naruto. It's two in the morning, you have to be at work at eight and it's a two hour drive. If you go to sleep now you can get at least four hours of sleep."

But his words fell on deaf ears. The blonde just continued his ranting. "With a new boss my talents won't be seen. I mean, the old boss knew how awesome I am but now I am going to need to kiss so much ass! I mean, do you know how many people I had to sleep with in that office to get to the position I'm at?"

"Naruto. You've only slept with three people in your office and only one of them had a position higher than yours."

"Not the point!" The blonde slurred trying to get another beer. "Man. Life hates me…A new boss! And you know what that means right?"

One of Sai's eyes twitched and he glared. "Yes, a new boss means layoffs, you hate that you'll have to kiss ass, and that you'll have to wear a suite that you might not even own. But instead of drinking away your night and repeating everything you say to me you should have checked if you had a suite, gotten one if you didn't and you should have gone to bed hours ago so that you can actually stay awake tomorrow!" As Sai finished his rant and looked at the blonde he felt like slamming his head against something blunt once he realized that the blonde had fallen asleep.

The raven haired man picked up his friend and took him to bed. As he laid him in bed he could only shack his head at the blonde man. "Like a child." He muttered to himself. "A completely wasted child." Once the blonde was in bed Sai went to the closet and pulled out a pillow and a blanket and headed to the couch. "The things I do for that guy." He muttered before getting in bed…couch.

* * *

"That's a great view." A red head commented making the raven haired man looking out the window of his new office turn. "So, your dad really entrusted you with this kind of a job."

The raven shrugged. "This job is just a test. To see how I can handle a company."

The red head chuckled. "Fresh out of college and already got a job like this. I've got to say, being rich really pays off."

"Shut up Gaara." The raven glared at his best friend. "I didn't get this company just because of my father, but because of the hard work I have put into everything I do."

"Yup, when it comes to work you're the best. But your private life could use a little help." The redhead smirked.

"How do you mean? My private life is just fine."

"No it's not."

"How would you know? It's my private life, it's private." The raven glared.

"Sasuke." Gaara shook his head. "Just look at yourself."

"I'm looking and I'm at the top. You said it yourself. Look at the view."

"Yeah, a great view that you'll be looking at alone." Gaara glared at the man and he glared back. "Sasuke, you're the best at everything yet you don't want to be around your family, and I can understand that, but I'm your only friend, Sasuke. You don't have any others."

"I don't want any friends nor do I need any."

"And what about a girlfriend?"

"I'm gay." The raven said bluntly.

"Then a boyfriend."

"Look, like I said before it's called a private life for a reason. It's my life and you have no business meddling in it." Sasuke scowled and sat down in his new chair.

Gaara looked away and Sasuke did the same. Silence rang for minutes that seemed like hours. Finally, the redhead spoke up. "So what are you going to do tomorrow?" The raven just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You know there's going to be layoffs. Have you decided already who you're going to fire?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, haven't even looked at their files."

"Then how are you going to decide?"

"I'm going to interview them."

"_All_ of them?" Gaara's eyes widened.

"No not all, just the ones that work on this floor. This is the top floor. I can't have morons working here."

Gaara shrugged. "Sounds like too much work t me."

Sasuke turned to look out the window. "Well I can't deny it. It will be hard work."

* * *

"I told you." Sai spoke in a matter-of-factly voice. "The whole night I was telling you to go to sleep, but would you listen? No. Why? Because you were totally wasted. And now here you are, hunched over the toilet, puking your brains out."

And it was true. The blonde was, in fact, hunched over the toilet, puking his brains out, and he had been there since four in the morning. "I hate my life." The blonde groaned to himself before another portion of his stomach was heaved up.

"It's your own fault." His raven friend said. "Now it's almost five so you have to get ready for work. What do you want for breakfast? Eggs with bacon?" At this the blonde's only response was another portion of his stomach down the drain. "Right, how about a granola bar."

It wasn't until he started dry heaving that me moved away from the toilet and got into the shower. Of course, the hot water wasn't on. He had his son of a bitch landlord to thank for that. After his quick shower the blonde brushed his teeth and thought he should had done that first, happy to get the taste of throw up out of his mouth.

As he headed over to his bedroom he saw a suite lying on the bed. _Sai must have found it._ He thought to himself. _But I haven't worn a suite since I first started this job four years ago._ Naruto frowned and decided to try it on. It was a tight fit but it was all he had. He headed toward the living room and saw Sai there with a coffee. "This is to help you stay awake."

Naruto smiled and took the mug. He sat down and started to drink his coffee and got up to leave. His suite case ready to go. As he reached the door he stopped and looked down. "Sai?" The raven haired man answered with a 'hn.' "I only own sneakers."

Sai sighed. "Wear your black sneakers. I'm sure no one will notice. It's not like they'll be staring at your feet."

Naruto nodded and put on the shoes. He grabbed his suite case and headed for the door with just a nod good-bye to Sai. Naruto got in his car and started it. "Okay. I'm ready for whoever's behind that desk." He muttered to himself before pulling out of his driveway and headed toward the office.

* * *

"God damn it!" The blonde yelled hitting his steering wheel with both his hands. God damn it all. He was currently stuck in traffic. All because some moron thought it would be funny to shoot at cars with a bibi gun. It ended in a car crash and now the blonde was stuck on an unmoving line. Naruto sighed as he set the car to park and sat back. _So much for first impressions._

By the time Naruto got to work he was already half an hour late. As he rushed into the office and the first person he saw was his fellow coworker and friend, Kiba. The brunette didn't hesitate to point out the blonde's tardiness. "Dude, do you realize what time it is? And on the day the new boss arrives. You are in serious trouble dude, the boss decided to interview us all over again!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, come on we have to hurry." Kiba pulled on the blonde's arm.

Naruto nodded and speed walked over to the elevator just as he was about to get in he ran into a woman with a bunch of coffees. As they crashed the coffee was spilled all over the blonde's chest and it was piping hot. Naruto groaned and just waved away the woman that was apologizing, with a forced smile. When he got in the elevator he cursed. "Damn it! Now what?"

Kiba paused and looked at the blonde covered in coffee. The second the elevator stopped and opened its doors Kiba grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him to the bathroom. He checked to make sure no one was in before locking the door and starting to undress. "Take off your clothes." He ordered.

Naruto blushed. "Hey Kiba you're my friend and all but I don't want to sleep with a coworker. Besides the new boss is here and- Oww!" The blonde took a blow to the head from his friend.

"I don't want to sleep with you idiot!" Kiba glared. "I meant take off your clothes so we can switch. Well the top half anyway. Your pants and shoes are fine."

Naruto grinned. "Really, you wouldn't mind?"

"Yup. I already had my interview with the new boss so it's cool." Kiba grinned back removing his shirt.

The blonde did the same and saw in the mirror how red his chest was. The burn the coffee left behind was like sunburn. A knock on the door startled the two men. "Naruto! Kiba! You in there?"

"Ino?" Naruto was surprised to hear the voice of his secretary right outside.

"Hey hurry up. I was able to move your name to the end of the list Naruto but you're up next. Hurry!"

Naruto nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. The blonde put on Kiba's shirt and coat and found they were loose on his body. Contrary wise, his shirt and coat fit Kiba tightly. The brunette could barely button up the coat. Naruto chuckled as the two head out.

Kiba saw a man exit the boss's office. "You're up dude." The brunette slapped the blonde on the back and the blonde's stomach let out a loud growl. Kiba paused and Naruto blushed. "Dude!"

"What? I was puking my guts out today. I couldn't eat!"

Kiba shook his head. "Here, I got some candy from some guy. Their in my coat pocket."

Naruto nodded. He took the hard candy and ate them all at once. Maybe this would quiet his stomach down.

As the two neared the boss's office the blonde's head began to spin. He blinked a few times and shook it off. "He's coming out!" Kiba whispered. Naruto spun to look at the boss. His vision blurred and he lost his balance for a second. As the raven haired man turned and for a second blue met black. A second later the blonde was leaning over and spilling his stomach acids all over Kiba's shoes. He looked back at the boss. The raven's eyes widened and he mouthed, "Naruto?" The blonde's vision started to fade and all he could manage before passing out was to mutter, "Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke sat in his office. It was way past closing time so he was the only one left in the while office. The only thing going through his mind was, _Naruto._

Naruto was here. He worked in the company. And a very high position too. How could this have happened? He couldn't work with Naruto. He wouldn't work with him.

His mind went back to when the blonde collapsed. At that time he was frozen and everyone around him were idiots.

***Flashback***

Sasuke stood frozen staring at the collapsed form of his former best friend. When the raven finally over got his shock of seeing his ex-best friend, he looked around him at his employees. Some were panicking and others were just standing there whispering. Surely making up a story as to why the blonde collapsed.

"Call an ambulance." Sasuke ordered, yet no one moved wondering who was going to call. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to his secretary's desk. He got on the phone and immediately called an ambulance while the rest of the office just gossiped or stood dumbfound.

***End of Flashback***

Sasuke groaned. Everyone in the office was an idiot. What was he going to do? At this rate he would have to fire half the office. Not one person even thought to call an ambulance. Hell they could have called the police if they wanted to but no one even thought of that!

The raven shook his head. If it weren't for him who knows what would have happened to Naruto. He could still be lying in the middle of the office. Honestly, what if he had died? Sasuke's heart nearly stopped at that thought. No, it wasn't because he was worried about the idiot, he tried to reassure himself. There was a perfectly good reason he was worried about that thought. It was because…it was his first day at work and a death would be something hard to deal with. He nodded to himself. Yeah, that was it. He smirked and looked out the window. He could see the hospital that had taken the blonde. Sasuke bit his lip. _I wonder if he's okay._ he thought to himself.

His eyes widened. _No, what I mean by that is…_ the raven groaned and stood getting his coat. _I'm going to a bar and drink that damn idiot out of my mind!_

* * *

It was the end of the day. The moon was shining up in the pitch black sky when the blonde was let out of the hospital. As it turned out the candy he ate was drugged. Apparently he was lucky to have eaten that many all at once. He puked out most of them. Of course the blonde didn't feel very lucky. Aseptically after getting his stomach pumped. But now here he was getting in Sai's car, and hating the fact he hadn't died. That way he wouldn't have to see Sasuke again. As he stared at the buildings placing by a thought came to him. The doctors said the candy could cause hallucinations so maybe when he saw Sasuke there, he was just hallucinating. The blonde grinned. "Hey, why don't we stop by a bar? Celebrate me not dying."

Sai glared at him. "Are you crazy? You just got out of the hospital! Your stomach's been pumped and you barely ate anything all day and you want to drink? Not a chance. We are heading home right now! And tomorrow I'll take you to work and-"

"That's a nice bar." The blonde pointed out.

Sai growled. "Don't ignore me! I'm serious! I am _not_ going to a bar!"

"Okay then, drop me off."

"No Naruto! Listen to me!"

But the blonde was beyond listening. He was just too relieved to have been hallucinating so now he had to drink that hallucination right out of his mind. Since the raven haired man wouldn't stop, the blonde opened the door. Causing Sai to slam the breaks and the blonde jumped out, making a run for it. Sai cursed and yelled after the blonde.

Naruto looked around and saw the bar he had pointed to. He ran right past it knowing it would be the first place Sai would check. Instead he ran for who knows how long until he entered a bar just a few blocks away from his office.

The blonde entered and instantly headed for the bar. "One beer please." He said.

Sure thing cutie." The bartender winked at him getting his drink. "So you here alone sweetie?"

The blonde smirked. "Not for long. When do you get off?"

"Half an hour" The brunette haired man smiled.

"Not long at all." Naruto tipped the beer downing it all in one go. "One more please."

The bartender's smile grew. "You're fun. I think I just might leave early tonight."

Naruto grinned taking the next beer. "Even better."

Five beers later the blonde was slammed against a wall of the bar by the off duty bartender having his mouth devoured. Naruto moaned as the man moved his mouth to his neck, sucking and biting. The blonde gasped as the man found a special place just below his ear. They ground their clothed erections together creating sweet friction. Naruto stared out in the crowds of people all around them not paying attention to the two. Among them was a raven haired man. Their eyes met and Naruto prayed that he was hallucinating again but something told him this was for real. He groaned. "I need another beer."

"I've got a place in mind were you can drink all the beer you want. There's also a bed. You want to come?"

"Yeah I do. Right now. And I want it hard." The blonde heard the man chuckle.

"Whatever you want." The man smirked. Naruto just groaned and cursed fate.

* * *

**Fin…for this chapter. So you have all waited a long time for this so please review and tell me if this chapter was worth the wait.**


	3. Oh Brother

** Hey guys. So yeah I' late with my upload…again. But I was so preoccupied with school and exams and everything so I hope you understand. And I backed down from some clubs that were taking too much of my time so I and hoping that the next chapter will be up soon. Not going to make any promises though. So yeah, here is chapter 3 of the years to come. Please enjoy!**

**WARNING: Okay you know all the stuff that I wrote on the last chapter. Yeah it's pretty much all of those.**

**Disclaimer: I have figured out that stealing Naruto would not work. So I have decided to buy him. I have a jar with "money for Naruto. DO NOT TOUCH!" written on it. So far I have got five dollars and 42 cents…It's a start.**

**Me: Hi! Crystle is mad at me cause I threw our breakfast at a dog so I could run away. But really I was bitten by a dog and got rabies so I think that's a normal reaction a person would get when a really scary looking dog with sharp teeth looks at you like your food.**

**Crystle: Maybe it was looking at you like you were food because you were carrying food. And I'm not mad because of that, I'm mad because you pushed me in front of the dog before running.**

**Me: Okay can we just get to the story. This is useless talk! The people want the story so yeah, here.**

* * *

The Years to Come

Chapter 3

Oh Brother

Naruto groaned as sunlight invaded his eyes. He didn't want to get up. He had a horrible hangover. He rolled over in bed seeing the silhouette of his guest from last night. He sighed and looked at the clock. Ten. Well, he had been in the hospital yesterday. No one was going to force him to go to work. "Morning." His guest mumbled. The blonde nodded. "Don't you have work? Or was the reason you were so down yesterday because you got fired?"

"I still have my job. But I'm as good a fired." The blonde answered. "I'm already late. I'll just call in sick." As the blonde got his pants, getting his cell, the man took out a cigarette and lit it. The blonde got back into bed, phone to his ear, and eyed the man with the cigarette. "Can I have one?" the blonde asked. The man nodded handing his cigarette to the blonde. It had been two months. Two months that Naruto hadn't smoked. It was a long time, but the blonde didn't care. Right now, he needed a smoke. Someone on the other line of the phone picked up. The blonde didn't give them time to talk. "Hey, Temari, I'm not feeling too well today." The blonde smiled to himself.

_"Really because you seemed just fine last night."_ A deep voice spoke back.

His smile fell and he swallowed hard. "Well, you see Mr. Uchiha I-"

_"I don't care. Just get your ass down here. NOW!"_

Naruto groaned closing his phone and fell onto the bed. "Something wrong, sunshine?"

"Yeah, I got to get to work." The blonde groaned before getting up and getting his clothes on. "Where are we?"

"At a hotel near the bar." The man answered and held up his hand to stop the blonde from trying to pay. "Don't. I'll take care of it."

"Okay. I got to get going." The blonde was about to leave when he froze and wanted to slam his head against the wall.

"No car?" The man smirked as the blonde raised an eyebrow. "You mentioned last night. Want a ride?"

"Sure." The blonde answered. "By the way, what else did I 'mention' last night?" The bartender just smiled at him as he started to get dressed.

* * *

Sasuke sat at his desk. A huge stack of papers in front of him that he didn't want to touch. There was so much work that needed to be done. So much work that he didn't want to do.

"Mr. Uchiha." His secretary called.

"Yes." The raven replied.

"You wanted me to remind you about the meeting with your brother."

"Very well. I'll be right out." Sasuke told her. He sighed and got up. Suddenly he was itching to get started on the paper work. If it meant he wouldn't have to see his brother. He put on his coat and headed out. As he went to the parking lot he spotted the blonde in a car with the man from last night. The raven glared at them.

The blonde was getting ready to leave, after thanking his ride. But the man grabbed his arm before he could go. "Wait." He fixed the blonde's collar so it was higher. "There's a hickey." The man explained. "Sorry."

"It's cool." The blonde nodded. "Thanks. Bye." The blonde got out of the car and headed for the building. But before he left the parking lot he stopped as a figure stepped in front of him. "Mr. Uchiha." He said startled. "I came to work just like you asked." The blonde avoided eye contact.

"Good, but next time you should come on time. Now get to work!" The raven glared at him one last time before walking off to his car.

* * *

"Ah, little brother." An exact replica of Sasuke, only older, said as the raven entered the café.

"Itachi. Why did you want to meet?"

"My, my, always so serious little brother. I simply called you here to ask how you are doing with the new business." Itachi asked politely. "I also noticed a friend of yours from high school works there. Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I don't like him anymore. We haven't been friend since the last day of high school."

"Oh, why's that?" The older raven pressed.

"We had an argument."

"What was it about?"

Sasuke sat silent for a moment. Thinking over his answer. "Dating."

"Oh, and what about dating were you arguing about?"

"Why am I even answering your questions? Look, it's not important what happened. All that matters is that we're not friends anymore."

"Well, if the argument was about something stupid then your friendship shouldn't suffer."

"That doesn't matter. What's done is done. There's no changing it. Now, if that is all you had to say, I will be leaving." The raven started to stand.

"Now, now, I'm here to have a good time with my brother. Sit. We'll get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." The raven said sitting back down.

"Well too bad. I already ordered for the two of us." His brother smiled at him. "Almond cake. I think you'll find it quite tasteful." The waiter came with two cakes. One for Itachi, and one for Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and took a bite. It was pretty good. He wasn't really for sweets, but if his brother said it was tasteful, then must be tasteful. "I'm going to fire him." He muttered, more to himself than to his brother.

"Who?" Itachi looked at him. "Naruto?"

Both ravens looked at their cake, knowing the answer. "I won't be about to work with him."

"You can't fire him just because you want to." Itachi finished up his cake. "Think about it. What if he really needs that job? And he's a hard worker, I read on his progress report."

"Yeah, I already know that." Sasuke stood. He placed money on the table and while he was about to leave Itachi grabbed his arm.

"Try and fix things. He was the only real friend you ever had." The raven scoffed at his brother's words. He pulled his arm free and marched out.

* * *

"Hey dude!" Kiba ran up to the blonde who just got in. "You okay?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Naruto glared at the man. "What man accepts candy from a stranger on the street?"

"You would have!" Kiba argued.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't eat it!"

"Yeah, you'd probably give them to me to test." The brunette mumbled. Then quickly cleared his throat. "Anyway, have you met the new boss yet? He seems really stiff."

"I now him Kiba." The blonde smiled. "He might seem stiff, but that's only because he doesn't like showing his emotions."

"Wow! Dude, you know him. Man you're lucky. It's like layoff don't even count for you!"

"No Kiba, layoffs do count. I'm probably going to get fired first."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he hates me."

"Why? Did you do something stupid?"

The blonde glared at him. "No, it wasn't something stupid!" As he reached his office, he stood in front of the door as Kiba walked past him. "At least it wasn't stupid for me." He muttered to himself before entering his office.

Naruto sat at his desk looking at the stack of paper work he had to do. Fifteen minutes of working, his phone rang. He picked up his and put it to his eat. "Yeah?"

_"What the hell do you mean yeah?" _Naruto sighed as Sai's voice yelled in his ear. _"Where are you? And don't say home because I'm standing right in front now!"_

"I'm a work!"

_"Don't lie!"_

The blonde groaned. "I'm not lying! It's true. And stop yelling!"

_"Yeah, right! Why the hell would you be at work?"_

"Because my boss saw me at the club and yelled at me to come to work this morning."

_"Oh god, please tell me you didn't sleep with your boss."_

Naruto burst out laughing. "Ha, yeah right! Like that would ever happen. He saw me making out with some other guy."

_"Okay well, good luck at work and never make me worry like that again! Got it?"_

"Yeah, yeah, okay mom." Naruto chuckled looking up to see Sasuke enter his office, a file in his hand. "Look I got to go."

_"Okay, but I'm staying over tonight."_

"What! Why?" The blonde yelled into the phone, making the Uchiha raise an eyebrow.

_"Because I'm worried about you."_

"You don't need to worry. I'm fine." The blonde sighed then looked up to see Sasuke glaring at him. "Okay, fine. You can stay. If I'm not home you know where the extra key is. Now I really gotta go. Bye." He shut his cell and looked at Sasuke. "What can I do for you Mr. Uchiha?"

"I need your signature on this file." The raven held out the file for him to sign. The blonde looked over the file before finally adding his signature. Sasuke took the file and walked out. The blonde raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

* * *

The week paced way too fast for Naruto. It was finally time for layoffs. Everybody got an email. You're either fired or safe for another period of time. Naruto refused to check his email. He was just going to pack his things and go. As he was cleaning out his desk Sasuke walked in. He paused and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing."

"Why?"

"Because I'm fired, duh!"

"What? I didn't fire you." The raven glared at nothing in particular. "Could there have been a mistake in the emails." He muttered to himself.

"Um…I didn't check my email. I just figured you'd fire me." The blonde looked at him in awe. "Why didn't you?"

"Did you want me to fire you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, no…" The blonde muttered. "I just thought you would."

The raven glared and placed a pile of files on the desk. "Just put your signature on these files. I'll be back shortly to pick them up." He turned around without another word.

The blonde sat down in his chair, replaying everything in his mind. "I'm not fired." The blonde muttered to himself. A grin spread across his face. The door to his office opened once more, this time for Kiba. "Wow! Dude you got sacked?"

The blonde grinned. "Nope, but I thought I did."

"Okay weird but whatever. Well, I got the file you needed."

"Thanks." Naruto took the file. "Oh and I wanted to ask you. You wanna go celebrate that we didn't get sacked?"

The brunette grinned. "You read my mind. And we're taking my car."

"What? Why?" The blonde whined.

"So that way you can't take anybody home." The brunette glared. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Well, in my defense, he was right. I was drunk and I couldn't drive. So it was better that he drove."

"Yeah, and then he stole your car."

Naruto groaned and nodded. "Fine, but I was thinking we could leave right after work."

"We can. We'll take my car and you can spend the night at my place." Kiba grinned.

"Fine but I'll have to tell Sai. He gets worried when I'm not home for more than a day." The blonde took out his cell.

"Aww. Isn't that cute. Your boyfriend worries about you." Kiba laughed.

"Shut up!" Naruto pouted. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Well, did you ever think that maybe he likes you?"

"No way. We're just friends. And the only reason he worries like this over me is because I have no one else to worry about me. He's just like Haku."

"Oh yeah, I remember him. What happened to him?"

Naruto sighed. "Zabuza got transferred so they had to move. But before that Haku had a talk with Sai and turned him into this."

Kiba laughed. "Hey maybe he threatened Sai so now he has to report everything back to Haku."

"Don't even kid about that! Sometimes I think it's true. Like how Haku always comes to visit at a time when I'm in a bad situation. It's pretty creepy."

Kiba laughed louder and sat on the blonde's desk. "Well why don't you call Sai now and tell him so he has time to report it to his boss."

"Right." Then the blonde's eyes widened. "Wait, I can't! Sai wants to stay over again."

"Then cancel!"

"I can't just cancel."

The door to his office opened and once more the raven stepped in. The blonde looked him in the eye and the raven glared. Apparently, Kiba didn't notice since he kept talking. "Look, I don't care what you tell him, but we're going out after work and then you're staying the night! Got it?"

"I believe he understands." Sasuke spoke. Kiba jumped off the desk wide eyed looking at the man before him. "Now, would you be so kind as to get back to work?"

The brunette ran out before another word could be said.

The raven looked at the blonde, "Do you have the files?"

Naruto picked up the files he'd signed and handed them to the man. "Right here Mr. Uchiha. You will find everything is in order."

"Good." Sasuke took the files and walked out. As he headed to his office he saw Kiba working on a pile of papers. The raven paused and smirked.

* * *

As Kiba finished the last of the papers and was getting ready for a night out with his friend, Sasuke placed a stack of papers on his desk "I need these done by tomorrow morning. It shouldn't be too much trouble if you just work a couple more hours. Maybe into the night."

"But!" Kiba protested. The raven looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I have plans tonight."

"Oh, well then I suggest you cancel." The raven smirked walking away as we heard a groan come from behind him. He decided to go home before everyone today.

As Sasuke walked into his office he was surprised to see his brother staring back at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to visit. Does someone really need a reason to visit his little brother?"

"If it's you, yes. Now, if you wouldn't mind I was planning on heading home." The younger raven glared.

"So early. What about the paperwork on your desk?"

"I can do it tomorrow and I doubt I can finish it with you here."

"Okay, then I will leave and you can finish it." His brother smirked. The raven kept glaring. "Don't you think that would be nice? Tomorrow morning you won't have any paperwork."

As his brother left, the raven kept glaring. His brother always knew how to ruin his mood.

* * *

"Hey Kiba." The blonde grinned, ready to leave. "Why are you doing work?"

"Sorry Naruto, I can't. I got to keep working. The boss is a real ass."

"Oh well, that's too bad." The two heard a voice from behind. They turned to see an older version of their boss. A man Naruto recognized. "Would you like to go out with me then Naruto?"

Kiba leaned closer to Naruto, whispering in his ear. "Dude. I think our boss just got older. And he's askin' you out!"

Naruto felt like slapping him upside the head. "No you idiot. It's not our boss. This is his older brother."

Kiba's eyes bugged out of his head. "Are you serious? There's such a huge resemblance. Wait, how do you know that?"

"Because he knows me." Itachi smirked. "Come, I'll take you out. We can catch up." The older raven pulled the blonde by the arm. Leaving Kiba to stare out at them and forget about his work.

As Itachi pulled the blonde to his car Naruto stopped suddenly. "Itachi my car is here and…"

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back here to get it when we're finished talking."

"Talking about what?" The blonde asked nervously.

"About all kinds of things. The past, the present." The older raven started pulling him again. They got in the car and drove silently to a small café. When they entered they sat at a table in the back so they could speak freely.

"So, the almond cake is very good." Itachi smiled holding up the menu. "Order anything you like."

The blonde laughed nervously. "Yeah, um…I don't really feel like eating."

"Oh, okay then. Let's talk." Itachi placed the menu down. "So, how's Sasuke doing at his new job?"

"Mr. Uchiha is doing very well." The blonde gave a nervous smile.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Uchiha? Since when do you call him that?"

"Well, he is my boss."

"Okay." Itachi looked down at the table and then back up. "Deidara misses you."

"Oh." Naruto smiled, glad the subject was changed. "Well, I miss him too. It was lots of fun hanging out with him."

"Yeah. Maybe you could come over some time."

"Well, I…I don't think I have the time."

"I'll tell Sasuke to give you a day off."

"Really Itachi, I…I don't think I can."

"Why not? You used to in high school."

"Yeah, but…me and Mr. Uchiha aren't friends anymore."

"Well, why aren't you friends anymore?"

The blonde looked down at the table. "Things happened."

Itachi lowered his gaze. "I see. Well, then you'll just come as my friend." He smiled at the blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened. "We're friends?"

"Yes. I like to think so." Itachi looked him in the eye, smirking. "Do you not think we're friends?"

"Well…I…of course we…I just…I mean…Yeah. We're friends." The blonde looked down nervously.

"Good. Then you'll come over sometime."

"Okay." The blonde said, defeated.

"Great. I'll arrange it with Sasuke. He can give you a ride."

"Oh, no! No, it's okay, really. I can find my own time. And I can drive myself."

"But I insist. It's only fair."

"Why's it fair?"

"Because it will serve as punishment for Sasuke. For ruining your friendship."

"Umm…" The blonde looked down. "He didn't ruin our friendship…I did."

The raven looked at him. "Why don't I take you back?" The blonde nodded. Not once looking up.

* * *

Sasuke was the last to leave. All thanks to his stupid older brother. As he walked out into the parking lot he saw his brother's car pull in. As it stopped his brother got out as well as…Naruto?

The raven filled with anger. What the hell was he doing with his brother? Then again it was known that his brother had a thing for blonde, blue eyed idiots. But why did he pick that idiot. And he had a boyfriend. It made no sense. And what if they talk? Sasuke walked over to them. Ignoring his brother, he went straight to the blonde. "What the hell are you doing with my brother?" The blonde said nothing. "Do have any idea what could have happened?" The raven yelled. Then it hit him. Maybe it already happened. Maybe the idiot already spilled. "What did you tell him?" Sasuke backed the blonde into the car. Itachi put hand on Sasuke's shoulder trying to stop him. But he failed. "Tell me!" The raven yelled. The blonde shut his eyes tight. He was tense and the raven didn't know what he was doing. Then it hit him. He back away from him. "You think I'm going to hit you?"

The blonde opened his eyes and looked at the raven. He had an emotionless face. He swallowed hard before answering, "Why not? You did it last time." And with that he turned and ran to his car. Sasuke just stared at him in shock. _He thought I was going to hit him_. That very thought pulled at his heart strings.

* * *

**Okay, well that's it for this chapter. **

** Next time: What is that strange feeling Sasuke is getting? How will Naruto react to this experience? Why is Itachi butting into everyone's private life? And will Kiba really finish the paperwork by morning? Find out, in the next chapter of…The Years to Come! **

**Review please and I just might post is sooner.**


	4. Admit it!

**Hey guys. Okay, so please don't yell. I'm am like SUPER late with my update and I know it's just that it's the end of the semester and exam and projects and a bunch of other shit I procrastinated on. Anyway, I apologize and would like you to know that I have got this story written on paper…I just need to type it up. But I promise the next chapters will be up soon. Also there are probably a LOT of spelling and grammar mistakes in this because it is REALLY late and I am tired so I sort of just skimmed though it. And because I'm so late with the update I didn't really feel like I should wait until tomorrow.**

** WARNING: SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES! That's pretty much the big thing. There's also a bunch of other stuff but you probably don't care.**

** Disclaimer: I have just written a five page summary, both front and back, as to why Naruto should be mine.**

** (Me and Sylvia talking in class during free period… Class suddenly becomes**_** really**_** quiet.)**

** Me: So the more I write the less awkward it becomes when I write a Sasunaru lemon scene. (proud of myself)**

** (Class stares at me.)**

** Me: (praying to god they don't know what lemon means)**

* * *

The Years to Come

Chapter 4

Admit it!

"Sasuke!"

The raven turned to his brother. "Naruto's gone. What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." The raven looked away. "I have to go home."

"Sasuke." Itachi grabbed him before he could escape. "What did he mean by 'you did it last time?' Did you hit him?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." He pulled his arm free and walked toward his car.

"You still like him don't you? So shouldn't you try and fix this."

The younger raven froze. "What the hell are you talking about? 'Still like him.' I never liked him and I never will."

"Then why didn't you let him go out with his friend? Instead you gave his friend paper work that isn't due till the end of the week." Itachi glared at his brother.

"Because I wanted to get ahead in my work!"

"Yet you weren't going to do the paperwork on your desk?" Itachi smirked. "You have feelings for him but you think that you don't stand a chance of getting back together with him because of something in the past. Just tell me Sasuke. I can help you."

"You can just leave me alone! I don't like him. And I don't have feelings for him." Sasuke yelled. "Why are you even here? Don't you have better things to do than play matchmaker? Go run that business you were given and leave me alone!" Sasuke turned on his heel and got into his car. Driving off in a fit of anger.

Itachi sighed and looked around the parking lot that only held one car other than his own. "When are you going to admit it Sasuke? You've been in love with him since the moment you met him.

* * *

Naruto entered his apartment sighing. That was way too awkward. But what surprised him was that Itachi still thought of him as a friend. And now he wanted him to visit him and Deidara. And have Sasuke pick him up. That would just be hell. And before, when Sasuke yelled at him. _It was just like that day,_ the blonde thought to himself. _He still hates me._

The blonde got out his pack of cigarettes and took one out, lighting it. He inhaled the bitter poison, letting it slowly kill his lungs. He went to his fridge and got the pack of beer he had been saving for a rainy day. And today was pouring. As he sat down at his coach to relax, the phone rang. He cursed under his breath before answering it. "Yeah?"

_"Oh, so you are home. Good."_ Sai's voice could be heard from the other end. _"I was worried. Kiba called me and told me he had work so he couldn't hang with you. I thought you might go out drinking again."_

"No I wouldn't do that. Drinking at home can be better at times." Naruto smirked taking a swing of his beer.

_"Are you smoking? I thought you said you quit!"_

""I've been saying that for years. I thought you knew that. And how did you know? We're on the phone."

_"God Naruto, I can't believe you. What happened this time? You only start smoking again when you're stressed so spill." _The man ignored his question.

"It's nothing. It's just the worry of getting fired. Like I told you. My boss doesn't like me." He explained muttering an "at all" too the side so Sai couldn't hear.

_"Well, okay. But I'm coming over in the morning to check up on you."_

Naruto sighed. "You don't need to do that."

_"Yes, I do. I know how you get Naruto. I'll be there in the morning."_

"Fine. Bye." He hung up before Sai could say his good bye. He ignored his growling stomach and downed the rest of his beer. Sometimes it felt like life was just made to suck.. At least to him it seemed that way.

* * *

Sasuke lay in bed. It was ten and all he could do was stare at his ceiling. He couldn't get that image of the blonde out of his head. He looked so scared. The raven groaned. "I can't work with him if it's going to be like this." He turned and stood. He had to find a way to fix this.

He could always just fire him. It would solve everything. But then again he had checked the blonde's file and he didn't have a college education. He'd gotten this far on just luck. There was no way he'd find a better job. Which meant he would have to fix their relationship. He smirked. He could fix their relationship. It's not like he had to be his friend again. It could turn into a normal employer, employee relationship. And if they did end up being friends then who was he to complain.

All of a sudden his face fell. How was he supposed to fix things? He had no idea what to do. He cursed under his breathe. "Gaara was right. My private life does need some help."

The raven sat on his couch and stared at the black screen of the TV. He remembered the way Naruto would smile for no good reason. Always giving that toothy grin when he had nothing to say. He hadn't once seen him smile since the moment he saw him.

After minutes of silence Sasuke groaned. There was only one way to fix all of this. And that was to tell his brother and pray that he would help him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and got the phone. Holding it in his hands for what seemed like minutes before dialing his brother's number.

_"Hello?"_ His brother's voice spoke from the other line.

"Hey, it's me. I need your help with something."

He could hear his brother groan. _"Sasuke you do realize what time it is?"_

"Oh please you weren't sleeping."

_"So, it doesn't mean we weren't busy with something."_

"Oh you mean sex."

_"Yes. Now what do you want?"_

Sasuke sighed. "I need your help to fix things with Naruto."

_"Why?"_

"Because I feel bad."

_"For what?"_

Sasuke groaned. "It's a long story. You have to get back to your boyfriend."

_"It's okay. He's probably already fallen asleep. And my guess is it's not that long a story."_

The raven sighed and waited a few minutes. "…I beat him up."

Itachi's voice remained unchanged. _"Why?"_

"He said…" He stayed quiet for what seemed like minutes. "He was just like all those girls. Getting close to me. Pretending to be my friend. Just to get my body." He stayed quiet for a few minutes thinking his brother might say something. When nothing was said he sighed. "He said he liked me."

_"I see."_ Itachi's voice gained a sarcastic tone. _"Yes, I understand. Because you thought he was using you, you beat him up. What else could he have been doing? I mean, unless he actually did like you. In that case you could have just accepted his love and right now you would have a boyfriend to help out your mood instead of being a complete ass all the time."_

"I made a mistake. I acted out on anger." The raven tried to explain.

_"Yes, you acted out on your anger. You were being stupid!"_ His brother's voice boomed through the receiver.

"Why do you even care?" Sasuke boomed back. He did not understand why his brother was getting so worked up over this.

_"Because I like Naruto. Out of all your friends he was the best you've ever had!"_

"Yes I know. I'm trying to fix things now."

_ "Have you even apologized to him?"_ Itachi listened as his brother stayed silent before sighing. _"Why do you want my help? Why you want to fix things?"_

"Well, because I can't work with him like this."

He heard his brother sigh and mutter, _"When are you just going to admit it."_

"Admit what? That I'm sorry?" Sasuke asked but his brother had already hung up the phone. The raven cursed and threw his phone at the wall. Pieces of it went flying and he cursed once more. Why did his life suck so much? He sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV. He knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep now. He glared at the TV, mumbling to himself, "Admit what?"

* * *

"Naruto!" Sai knocked on the door as he opened it. "I'm here. I'm coming in." He stepped in closing the door behind him. As he ventured forward to the living room a sense of worry washed over him. It wasn't like Naruto not to answer back when someone yelled for him. As he entered the living room he saw the blonde laying on the floor. Out cold. "Naruto!" He yelled as he ran toward him, knocking over and breaking a glass on his way.

The blonde groaned turning over. "What do you want?" Sai sighed in relief. "What did you do to my glass? It was the only good one I had." The blonde whined as he started to pick up the pieces.

"Yeah sorry. But why the hell were you sleeping here? And did you smoke all of these packets?" Sai asked, just then noticing the empty cigarettes packets that littered the floor.

"So what if I did." The blonde muttered.

"Naruto…is all of this because of your new boss?" Sai noticed the blonde visible flinch and then drop all the pieces of glass that were in his hand. Some had stains of blood and the raven haired man heard his friend curse as he held his left hand in his right. "Idiot!" Sai yelled before grabbing his hand. "It's really stuck in there." He examined the glass shard. He tugged on it w but each time he tried to take it out Naruto made a noise of protest. He ended up having to get tweezers to he could successfully pull out the shard. He held it up and noticed it was a lot larger than he had originally thought. "Go run your hand under water to wash away the blood I'll get the first aid kit." He told the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what to do. I'm not stupid." Naruto pouted, heading to the kitchen sink. He cleaned his wound and wrapped it up in a hurry as he got ready for work.

"You know I could tie the gauze better for you." Sai leaned on a wall watching the blonde get his shoes on. "Okay look, I already know that something happened because you're smoking again so you might as well tell me." The blonde continued to ignore him. "Look, if your job is causing you this stress then maybe you should quit."

"I can't." The blonde said bluntly.

"Why not?" Sai demanded. The blonde stayed quiet. "Naruto!"

"Because I still like him." Naruto muttered to himself before standing. "I have to get to work." The blonde left before his friend could protest.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the papers on his desk. He couldn't concentrate. He had told his brother everything and now he was pissed and wouldn't help him. He just kept thinking he should apologize. It was the least the blonde deserved. He would apologize and suggest they start over. It was perfect. Or at least a start. He stood and headed toward the blonde's office. As he opened the door he saw the blonde working on paper work, cigarette in his mouth. Sasuke's eye twitched at the sight. "Why are you smoking?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to smoke?"

"I thought you quit." The raven glared at the cigarette that was slowly killing the blonde. "You said the one on the roof was your last one."

"Yeah well, I changed my mind."

"Why?" The raven continued glaring. He thought he had talked the blonde into quitting. Why would he- His eyes widened. It was because he beat him up. He started smoking again because he beat him up. "I don't know what you previous boss allowed, but cigarette are not allowed in m building."

The blonde glared but put his cigarette out. "Fine. Is that all you wanted Mr. Uchiha?"

There was a tug at the raven's heart strings. His expression remained emotionless as he moved to open a window, before leaving. The blonde just shrugged and went back to his paper work when not two minutes later Kiba burst into his office. The blonde raised an eyebrow as the brunette smirked. "So?" He asked.

"So what?"

"So? How was your date with the boss's big bro?"

Naruto sighed. "It wasn't a date Kiba. And it was awkward."

"Really?" the brunette looked surprised. "I thought you knew him. How was it awkward?"

"It was awkward because when I knew him, me and Sa-Mr. Uchiha were friends"

"Oh, and the boss isn't your friend?"

"No Kiba. The boss hates my guts." The blonde glared at his friends. "Now get out! I have work to do and so do you."

"Hey, about that. Why does the boss hate your guts?"

"Private." The blonde said looking down at his papers. Hoping if he started working his friend would just leave.

"Okay, well then, why don't you just quit."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Private."

"You sure like your privacy."

"Get out!" Naruto glared as his friend made his way out of his office. The blonde glared at his papers before getting back to work.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his office glaring at the phone. He really didn't want to do this. But what other choice did he have. He realized now that he couldn't just say "sorry, let's start over." There had to be more. He had to do more. He sighed before picking up the phone and dialing his brother's number. No picked up. That was no surprise. He waited to leave a message. "I'm coming over," was all he said into the machine before hanging up and heading out.

As he parked his car next to his brother's apartment, he took a deep breath. Heading to the door he knocked three times before him brother answer. Stepping aside to let him in. "I need your help."

"With what?" His brother stayed calm as always.

"I…I want to apologize to Naruto." The raven admitted.

"Then just apologize."

"But I can't just apologize. I have to do something for him. I have to make sure that he forgives me."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!" The raven yelled.

"No, you don't have to do anything. You want to."

"So what, it's the same thing."

"No it's not." His brother shook his head.

Sasuke groaned. "Whatever! Are you going to help me or not?"

"Okay, just tell me why you want to do so much for him."

"Not this again. I…I don't know! I just do! Are you going to help me or not?"

"Not until you tell me why!"

"I already told you I just don't know why."

"Yes you do. I know you do. Just say it out loud!"

"I…" Sasuke stayed quiet for what seemed like minutes.

"Sasuke."

The raven groaned in frustration. "I like him! Okay? I like him. I have liked him. I've always like him. That's the reason I beat him up! Because I liked him and it hurt that I thought that he was like all of those stupid girls I can't stand. And now I want to fix things. I want to apologize and be forgiven because I like him! So just tell me if you're going to fucking help me or not?"

Itachi smirked and nodded. "Naruto likes sweets if I remember correctly, but there is one thing he likes more. If you can remember. I would apologize there."

Sasuke blinked. "Ramen. Especially the ramen from Ichiraku. Thanks." He said to his brother before heading to the door.

"Oh and if all else fails you can always just confess." Itachi yelled after his brother. Sasuke closed the door behind him and nodded to himself.

* * *

Naruto sat in his office, picking at the bandages on his hand. He always did that if the bandages weren't tied right. But he didn't want to retie then now. All he wanted was to get done with to retie then now. All he wanted was to get done with work and hit the bars. Now he couldn't even have a cigarette in his office. All thanks to stupid Sasuke. "I really need a cigarette." The blonde thought for a moment before smirking. He walked outside to the parking lot. He couldn't smoke inside, but nobody controlled what he did outside.

As he was about to light the cigarette in his mouth he spotted Sasuke. An he was heading right toward him. The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair, removing his unlit cigarette. This was just his luck.

"Hey." Sasuke said as he approached the blonde, not once taking his eyes off the other's hand. Naruto nodded. "What happened to your hand?"

Naruto looked at his left hand. The blonde shrugged. "I cut myself."

Sasuke just kept looking at his hand as his mind raced, thinking if it was and accident of that the blonde was so miserable that he had resorted to self-mutilation. He shook out those thoughts and held out his hand. "Give me your hand." The blonde just glared. "You're going to keep picking at it until the bandages are tied right so just give me your hand."

The blonde grumbled under his breath before giving him his hand. Sasuke carefully unwrapped the hand. When the bandage was all off he examined the wound and was relieved to see it looked like an accident instead of a straight, clean cut. He wrapped the bandage around the wound, the correct way this time. Being very gentle and making sure it wasn't tied too tight. And he had to stop himself from kissing the hand when he finished.

Naruto tried pulling his hand away but the raven wasn't letting go. "I want you to come with me to a restaurant. One that you really like."

The blonde scowled before turning his head away from him. "I don't have time Mr. Uchiha. You know lots of work to get done."

"It's Ichiraku." Sasuke smirked as the blonde perked up. "Come on. We'll take my car."

"Fine" Naruto pouted in a childish way. "But I'm not going to like it."

Sasuke just kept smirking. No one said a word the whole ride to the restaurant. It seemed really awkward for the both of them. When they finally arrived Sasuke asked for a private room. He did not want anyone but the blonde to see witness his apology. They ordered their ramen and sat there in silence. When the bowls came, Naruto started eating as Sasuke just watched. When the blonde noticed this he stopped and stared back. Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, I wanted to say…I'm…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well…" Sasuke stared at his bowl. "For what I did way back then."

"And what might that be?"

"You know what that is. Don't make me say it."

The blonde glared. "Well, I know you can't be apologizing for beating me up."

"I am."

"Well, I don't want your apology." The blonde said. "It's a little too late for an apology, don't you think?"

"Look, I'm trying to apologize. Just let me explain."

"There's no need. I already understand. It was all my fault. I was your best friend I should have known you don't like gays and for that I'm sorry." Naruto stood up as Sasuke stared wide eyed. "I'm finished. I'll take a taxi back to the office." The blonde nodded and left the room.

Sasuke sat there for two seconds before jumping out of his seat running after the blonde. "Wait, Naruto! You're wrong, please listen to me! Naruto!" As Sasuke made his way out of the restaurant he was just in time to see the taxi, with the blonde inside it, drive away. He cursed under his breath and kicked the dirt under his feet. Realizing his phone had been ringing he grumbled before answering it in aggravation. "What?"

"Okay." His brother's voice spoke from the other line. "I'm guessing your apology didn't go so well."

"Shut up! You said this would work!"

"Well, you must have done something wrong."

"No I didn't! I took him to Ichiraku, apologized for what I did and now he thinks I'm homophobic!" He heard his brother chuckle. "And the whole time he was calling me Mr. Uchiha. It was pissing me off!"

"Well, you have to work hard for this. I mean you didn't honestly think you would apologize and then everything would go back to the way it was."

Sasuke groaned. "What should I do now?"

"Well, I'd start by going to work and explaining to him that you're gay."

The raven hug up his phone as his brother started to chuckle some more. He frowned. Telling someone you're gay was not an easy thing to do. Almost as hard as apologizing. He decided to give up for the day. He'd fix everything tomorrow. For now, all he wanted was some alcohol.

* * *

Sasuke sat in a club. The same one he had been in the other day. All he really wanted to do was drown all that happen that day in alcohol. He sat down at one of the tables rather than the bar. Sitting he waited a few minutes, thinking about what he wanted to get, before standing up. Just as he was about to go and order his drink a man came up holding two drinks. "May I join you?"

The raven had no idea what had possessed him but he had said yes. The two sat down and the man handed Sasuke one of the drinks. The raven accepted it but of course he wasn't going to drink it. "So do you come here often?" The man asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn…no."

"I see, you're not a man of many words are you?"

The raven sighed. He wanted to tell this guy to just beat it, but there was something stopping him. As he got a closer look at the guy he noticed that he resembled a certain blonde haired man he knew. But of course they were far from identical. For instance the man's blonde hair was slightly longer. And it was quite obvious by the tan lines on him skin that the tan he had was far from natural. And his blue eyes were way to dark and there was no shine in them.

As the raven continued to examine the other's eye he noticed that they were now just mere inches away from his. And their lips just centimeters. As the other leaned closer, Sasuke squinted his eyes and with the flashing lights of the club the man looked more like Naruto. The raven closed the distance between their lips.

Sasuke was filled with the taste of the other man. Alcohol and cigarettes. Naruto liked to drink and he was smoking again. Could this also be the taste of the blonde? The raven really wanted to find out, but for the night he decided to enjoy his pretend Naruto.

They had been kissing for a few minutes before the pretend Naruto pulled back. "My place or yours?"

Sasuke shrugged. "We'll see." He pulled the man back into a kiss, not wanting for get a better look are him and ruin his pretend Naruto with the reality of things. As pretend Naruto moved down to his neck Sasuke opened his eyes for just a second. And in that second he saw him. He saw the blonde, the original blonde enter the bar.

Naruto sat at the bar and nodded to the bartender.

"Wow, you look like you were just hit by a bus." The man commented.

The blonde shrugged. "The new boss is torture." Naruto looked around and stopped when he saw him. His boss. Pretty much making out. With a blonde _man_. Their eyes met for a second before the blonde turned back to the bartender. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, if your new boss is torture then why don't you quit?" The man repeated.

Naruto shrugged. "That's a good question." He looked at Sasuke one more time before turning back to the bartender. Pulling him into a deep kiss before quickly pulling away. "I'll be waiting at the hotel from last time." The blonde winked before chugging down his beer in two minutes flat and leaving the club.

Sasuke just kept glaring at that idiot bartender who was just standing there grinning. He cursed under his breath before nudging the man away from him. "Get off me."

Pretend Naruto pouted in what he thought was a cute way. "Why? Look at how hard you are?"

The raven glared at the man. "I said, get off!" Without any question the man moved away. Sasuke stood quickly and headed to the door. When he got outside he looked around but saw no sign of the blonde. He cursed out loud before going to his car and heading home.

* * *

Sasuke sat at his desk at work. He had to go see the blonde. That he knew for sure. But he had no idea what to say. All he really wanted was to go back in time and replace that first punch with a kiss.

As the raven looked up he saw the blonde that had been occupying his mind enter his office. Sasuke cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Naruto, I…I tried to tell you yesterday. I'm gay."

Naruto nodded. "I saw." He paused for what seemed like minutes. "Here," the blonde placed an envelope on the others desk.

The raven looked at it questioningly. "What's this?"

The blonde looked at the ground before looking the raven right in the eye. "It's my two weeks notice."

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"I'm quitting." Naruto stated before leaving the office.

* * *

**Okay, so there you have it. Sasuke likes Naruto and Naruto is quitting! Well, please review and tell me how I did on this chapter considering there were probably a BUNCH of mistakes.**


	5. Quitting

**I'm ALIVE! Yes, that's right people. Not dead yet. And since I'm not dead yet the chapter continues. I know I took a really long time to update, so to make it up to you, I will be posting the chapter that's after this on in just 3 days! Yup that's right. And if I don't I'll probably hate myself forever.**

** WARNING: Grammar and spelling, nothing really too bad in this chapter. Well except a little yaoi between our favorite two main characters, I'm not spilling anything! (They kiss…sort of).**

** Disclaimer: I am proud to announce that I am no the proud owner of Naruto…the whole collection of manga up to the last one released. **

** Crystle: What the hell are you doing?**

** Me: Rewriting the chapter on different paper.**

** Crystle: Why don't you just type it up?**

** Me: I can't do that because this paper keeps pissing me off. It tears easily and the pages get stuck together. So now I'm writing it on different paper so that I don't crumple up this dumbass paper into a ball and throw the whole chapter away.**

** Crystle: (sarcastically) Of course, that makes perfect sense.**

* * *

The Years to Come

Chapter 5

Quitting

Sasuke sat in his office staring at his desk, or what was on his desk. The opened envelope and the letter next to it. Naruto's two week notice. He was quitting. The raven felt like punching something. He had to stop him. But how the hell was he supposed to do that?

He got his phone and dialed his brother's number. The second someone answered he didn't give them time to even say 'hello.' "I've got a problem with Naruto."

**"Come on Sasuke."** His brother's voice spoke through the phone. **"No matter how much I want to help, you need to learn to do things yourself. Just like you did with work. Figure out how to tell him your gay by yourself. It's not that hard."**

"He already knows about that. And you're my older brother; you're supposed to help me especially since you're the one who encouraged me to fix things!"

**"Alright, so what's the problem now?"**

"He's quitting!" The raven almost yelling into the receiver. "So how do I stop him?"

His brother stayed quiet for a little while before answering. **"You can't stop him. The only thing I can think of is telling him how you feel and hope he decides to stick around. There's no sure way here."**

Sasuke bit his lip. What was he going to do? "Okay, well thanks, I guess."

Itachi frowned at the sadness in his brother's voice. **"Yeah."**

"Bye." The raven hung up and started chewing on his lip. He looked around him and decided to go see the blonde.

He walked into Naruto's office and saw him working on some paper work. His eyes darting up before returning to his work. "I'm going to organize everything and get as much paper work done as I can. I'm sure you've already got someone to replace me so I figure I'll make their coming easier."

Sasuke stayed quiet as the blonde continued working. After moments of silence he finally spoke up. "Why are you quitting?" Naruto stopped his work and stared at his desk. "You never stated why you want to quit. Do you want more pay? More time off?"

Naruto sighed. "You and I both know we can't work together."

"Is this because you found out that I'm gay? Because if it is I tried to tell you when I was apologizing. You were just quick to jump to a conclusion and leave!"

"I don't care if you're gay!" Naruto glared at him. "I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha but I don't feel like working for a man who hates me."

"I don't hate you!" The raven's face softened. "Naruto, I…I like you." He no more than uttered the words yet they still hung in the air.

The blonde glared daggers before he got up and reeled his fist, getting ready to punch. Sasuke closed his eyes and braced himself for the hit he knew he deserved. He waited for a few minutes before opening his eyes when nothing came. Naruto's fist was right in front of his face. The blonde dropped his hand and glared once more. "Calm down. I'm not going to hit you. Especially not in the office. I'm not like you." The blonde walked past him.

Sasuke spun around quickly grabbing the other's arm. "Naruto!"

The blonde got out of his grip easily. "Look, thanks for 'confessing' and giving me a chance to get back at you but I'm tired of this. Just leave me alone." He left his office leaving the raven alone.

Sasuke frowned. "If only I could."

* * *

The blonde walked outside and took out a cigarette. Lighting it he leaned on the wall of the building. His heart was racing. He had wanted to hear those words for so long. But he couldn't believe him. He would love to believe it but when reality rushed back it would hurt.

"Hey." The blonde's eyes snapped toward the voice to see the older raven smiling at him. "What's up?" The other asked.

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke told you I'm quitting. Didn't he?"

Itachi nodded. "Why do you want to quit?"

"Because I can't work with him. The blonde looked at his feet. "We don't get along."

"Well, maybe you should try and fix it, your friendship I mean. You don't have to quit."

"I confessed to him." The blonde spoke in a monotone voice. "It can never go back to the way it was." He flicked his cigarette and turned toward the entrance. "I have to get back."

Itachi stood for a few minutes watching the blonde slowly walk away. "You don't want to quit!" The older raven called out to him.

Naruto turned around. "How would you know?"

"Because if you really wanted to quit, you would have just quit, not given a two weeks notice. It's not like he has to look for a replacement. He's firing people so he must have replacements ready. You could have just quit but you didn't. You're looking for a reason to stay aren't you?"

Naruto turned around and shrugged before walking into the building.

* * *

Sasuke was on the phone waiting for his friend to answer, cursing under his breath. He tried what his brother said and it didn't work. Now he was going to get someone else's opinion. At least he would if the damn red head would just answer his phone. **"Well, this is unexpected. What's up?"** The man finally answered.

The raven sighed. "I need your… advice on something."

**"Wow, you're asking me for advice? I'm touched."**

"Right. So, say there's someone I like. But they don't like me back. And now they're quitting and I have to stop them. How do I do it?"

**"You like someone. Good for you, looks like you've finally decided to settle down, huh?"**

"Focus Gaara!"

**"Right, so this guy's quitting. As in his job. As in, he works with you."**

Sasuke bit his lip. He definitely did not want Gaara to know who he liked. He already had his brother snooping around his work he did not need Gaara to start. "No, I mean he's quitting…on me. He liked me but now he quit...on me."

**"Can someone do that?"**

"Yes. Now can you please just tell me how I can stop him?"

**"Well, do you know this person well? Like really well."**

"Yeah, I think so." The raven bit the inside of his cheek. He knew Naruto back then and he was pretty sure he hadn't changed that much. "I tried confessing already so don't suggest that."

**"If they already rejected you why don't you just give up on them?"**

"I can't!"

**"Why not?"**

"Look, are you going to give me some advice or not?" Sasuke heard the other sigh.

**"Well I guess you could blackmail him. Make them stay."**

"And how do I do that?"

**"You said you know him, don't you?"**

"Of course." Sasuke bit his lip. "I'm just not sure…Wont that just make him hate me?"

**"I don't know what to tell you Sasuke. That's just all I have to offer."**

Sasuke looked up as someone entered his office. He nodded to his brother and decided to end the conversation quickly, before his brother overheard something he shouldn't. "Okay, well thanks. I'll talk to you later." He hung up before the other could say a word and turned to his brother. "So, why are you here?"

Itachi sat down and shrugged. "I came to talk to Naruto. I thought I might convince him into not quitting."

"And, how'd it go?"

"Well, I didn't have much success. Did you try confessing?"

"He thought I was faking." The raven looked down. "Any other bright ideas?"

"I think you should talk to him." Itachi smiled. "He doesn't want to quit. You just have to talk things through."

"And if that doesn't work?" The raven questioned.

Itachi shrugged. "Well, I guess you'd just have to give up." Sasuke frowned and glared at his brother. "I'm sorry Sasuke. But you can't keep him here by force."

* * *

Naruto sat in his office, staring at the pages on his desk. He didn't really have to do anything. He could just leave now if he wanted. Why did he give a two weeks notice? He could have just left. Naruto jumped when Sasuke entered his office. "What is it?"

"We have to talk." The raven stated shutting the door and closing all the blinds.

"You're not going to beat me up again, are you?"

"No!" The raven glared. "I want to talk. Just talk."

"I'm sorry, but I'm very busy." Naruto looked back down at his papers.

"Alright, well, we can just go and talk after work." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, as much as I would love to, I've got plans."

"I don't care. Cancel." Sasuke walked out as a stunned Kiba stood in the doorway.

"Umm…Did I miss something?" Kiba walked in questioningly.

"No, he just wanted to talk."

"Oh, about what?"

"Why do you care? Why are you even here?"

The brunette shrugged. "You're like, my only friend in this place. So, you know, I thought about talking you out of quitting. I mean Ino might lose her job."

"Kiba, I can't stay. I mean, weren't you the one who was asking me why I wasn't quitting?"

"Yeah, but I didn't thing you'd actually quit." The brunette frowned. "I didn't think you were that dumb."

"Kiba," the blonde sighed. "This is for me, Kiba. I can't work here anymore. Not with that boss. It's just…Not good for me."

"Come on Naruto! You never went to college and your grades in high school weren't really that high. It's a miracle that you got this far in life. Do you honestly think you'll get a better job than this one? Nobody'll hire you. You'll be stuck working in a fast food joint. Think about your future before doing something stupid like this!"

"I've made up my mind! I'm quitting! There's no changing that! I'm sorry Kiba" the blonde sighed. "Now if you would, I have work I need to get done."

Kiba stood frowning for a few minutes before turning and leaving.

* * *

Naruto's day was almost done. Just a few more papers and he was free. He rushed right through them before getting his things ready and headed out. The blonde froze when he saw his raven haired boss standing by the elevator. And he looked like he was waiting for someone. The blonde bit his lip before backing away praying he hadn't been seen, and practically ran toward the stairs.

The top floor. He just had to work on the top floor. When he finally made it to the last floor he was partly out of breath. Naruto opened the door so he could go to the lobby only to practically run into the exact same man he was trying to avoid, who seemed to have been waiting for him. Naruto cursed under his breath.

Sasuke smirked. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding me."

"No of course not." Naruto spoke sarcastically. "Why in the world would I want to avoid you?"

The raven shrugged. "So, why don't we go get something to eat before-"

"Mr. Uchiha please I can't I'm just really tired right now. I just want to go home" The blonde complained as they walked into the parking lot.

"Fine then. We can just talk here." Sasuke looked around to make sure no one was there except them. "Look when I said that I like you, I wasn't joking and I wasn't giving you a chance to return the beating. I really like you Naruto." Sasuke's features remained calm and composed while on the inside he was thanking the heavens for being able to say all he has without stammering or pausing between words.

Naruto sighed. "Mr. Uchiha…"

"I'm serious Naruto! Listen to me. You don't have to like me back and you don't have to be my friend. Just…" The raven wanted to punch himself for pausing. "Just don't quit."

"Why not?"

"Well, first off you won't be able to find a job better than this one." The raven started. "You have no degree and let's be honest, even with my tutoring your high school GPA was less than average."

"I'm sorry, Mr.…"

"Come on Naruto, just think about it"

The blonde sighed once more. "M-"

"Stop it!" Sasuke yelled, his voice echoing over the parking lot. "Stop calling me Mr. Uchiha! It's Sasuke! It's always been Sasuke! You've always called me Sasuke!"

"Mr. Uchiha!" The blonde yelled louder than the other. Shutting the raven up. "Listen up, I'm quitting. I've made up my mind! We're not friends anymore and after ten more days we won't even be employee and employer. We'll be able to move on with our lives the way we did these past five years. Without each other." As the blonde stopped talking the whole parking lot quieted down. The two stood in silence for what seemed like hours but was surely just few minutes. Before any other words could be shared, Naruto walked over to his car and looked at the raven. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I don't like you anymore." The raven felt his heart rise at hearing his name and then plummeted to the depths of his stomach. As the blonde drove off, Sasuke cursed under his breath. What the hell was he supposed to do?

* * *

Just three more days. Just three more days and Naruto was leaving. He had thought about what Sasuke had told him. He knew it couldn't be true. And even if it was, that was all in the past. The last thing he needed now was Sasuke back in his life.

"Hey, I'm home." Sai stated cheerfully as he walked into the apartment.

Naruto sighed. "Sai, you do realize that this is my home and not yours, right?"

"Yes, but I just figured you'd be having a hard time with everything and I just think it would be better for you if I stayed close by." Sai smiled.

"I'm fine Sai. I'm better than ever. I'm quitting. All the stress is going to be gone."

"Naruto. People quit when they have a better job offer or they know that they can get another job. You don't have these kinds of reissuances."

"Oh come on!" Naruto threw his hands in the air. "Will you people make up your fucking minds? First you tell me I should quit, then when I really do quit, you're telling me it's a bad idea. What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"Naruto, I'm just not sure you should be quitting all because you like someone at work."

The blonde's eyes widened. "What?"

"Well when I asked you why you aren't quitting you said 'Because I still like him.' But you probably didn't think I could hear you."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm going to bed."

"Naruto you can't avoid this. Is it Kiba or someone else?"

"It's none of your business. Just leave me alone." The blonde walked into his room and closed the door.

Sai groaned and lay on the couch. What was he going to do about all this?

* * *

Sasuke walked through the office. He was late but honestly what did that matter. He was the boss. He paused for a moment and checked his pockets. "Shit." He cursed under his breath as he remembered leaving his cell in his car. He quickly went into his office leaving his briefcase and walked over to the elevator.

It was packed in there. The raven immediately moved to the back. Everyone was talking amongst themselves; only the person next to him was obnoxiously loud, talking on the phone. Everyone seemed to ignore him so Sasuke chose to do the same, but one sentence that he heard made his heart jump. "Are you serious? He's quitting his job because he likes someone here?"

The raven bit his lip and paid close attention to the conversation. He had to find out if the man was talking about who he thought he was talking about.

"Okay, well I don't think it's me. I mean it's not like he could get away from me just by quitting." There was a pause. "Yeah, but then again it's his private like." Another pause, this time longer. "Okay, fine I'll talk to him, but don't expect him to spill out his life story." Another pause. "Yeah, yeah. Naruto's lucky to have you too." The man hung up and Sasuke had to stop himself from grinning. Naruto still liked him.

* * *

The blonde nearly jumped a mile high when his brunette friend burst though his office door closing all the blinds. "I talked to Sai." He stated.

"Oh?" The blonde looked utterly confused.

"So," Kiba slammed his hands on the others desk. "You're quitting just because you like someone here."

Naruto's eyes glowed red. "Sai told you that?"

"It isn't me is it? Because if it is I don't care. Honestly, dude."

"I don't like anyone! Kiba it's not true."

"Really? So it's not me?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't like anyone."

Kiba stayed quiet for few seconds before looking at the blonde once more. "So you don't like me?"

"No, Kiba," The blonde reassured. "I don't like you."

"Well why the hell not?" Kiba glared.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm good looking." The brunette complained. "I've got a really great body and a wonderful personality. There are probably a million people that would love to date me!"

"Kiba, you're my best friend. Even if I quit I wouldn't be rid of you." The blonde sighed.

"Yeah, but you at least feel a little attracted to me right?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, sure.

"Great, so who do you like?"

"I don't like anyone! I'm quitting because I can't get along with the boss. That's all."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed. "God, why can't Sai just leave me alone?"

"Because he cares about you." Kiba smiled. "We all do."

"I know but…"

"But what." The brunette pressed but got no response as their boss burst through the door. He glared at Kiba and pointed to the door. "Out!" The brunette swallow hard and practically ran out.

Naruto glared at the raven. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" The other glared back after closing the door. "You like me."

"I what?" Now the blonde was confused.

"Don't lie. I know that the only reason you're quitting is because you still like me"

The blonde groaned. "Who the hell told you that? Please don't tell me Sai actually called you!"

"I have my ways. And I've heard that you're just quitting because you like someone."

"Well, it's wrong. I don't like anyone."

"Don't lie to me Naruto." The raven was now face to face with the blonde. Naruto felt a wall behind him and wondered when he had been cornered. When had he even gotten out of his chair?

"Look, Sa-Mr. Uchiha-"

"Stop calling me that!" The raven exclaimed.

"Will you just listen? I don't like you!"

"You're lying!" Sasuke snapped before covering the blonde's lips with his own. Naruto gasped and the raven took the chance to slip his tongue in the other's mouth. Naruto's eyes widened and he tried pushing the other away but was overpowered. The raven deepened the kiss the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde's waist. Pulling him close. It was everything he had ever wanted.

After nearly half a minute Naruto gained back some strength and push the raven away adding a nice punch to the jaw. The raven backed away, whipping away the blood that was now leaking out of his busted lip. "I used to like you, Sasuke. Used to. I don't like you anymore. Honestly, after all that's happened and after all that I've gone through, I can never like you again and I will never like you again. So just leave me alone!"

They both stood in silence for what seemed like minutes before Sasuke walked out. Naruto sighed. _I don't like him._ He assured himself. _I don't. Not anymore_.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his office. He had thought things through and had come to a decision. It was the only thing he could do. His door opened letting the blonde in. "What?" The raven glared. "If you want me to apologize you can forget it. Two more days and you won't be my boss so I see no reason to apologize."

The raven grabbed some files off his desk. "Do you know these people?"

Naruto raise an eyebrow and took the files. They were the files of Kiba, Ino, Choji, Temari and a bunch of other people that were close to Naruto. "Yeah I know all of them…why?"

Sasuke smirked. "Because I'm firing them."

"What?" The blonde yelled in anger. He was just the way Sasuke remembered him. Always sticking up for his friend.

"Unless, maybe." The raven's smirked widened. "I could reconsider if…"

"If what?"

"I've been told all my life that I need to find someone. That I can't always be alone. I'm sure there were all thinking about a woman but…you'll do just fine."

"I will not date you! This is blackmail! You can't fire them just for this."

Sasuke shrugged. "No, but I can fire them for different reasons. If you let time do its thing, even if I wasn't blackmailing you I would have fired them all eventually. But you can protect them. Keep their jobs safe."

Naruto glared daggers. "So let me get this straight. I have to keep working here and act as your boyfriend and their jobs are safe?"

"No." Sasuke shook his head. "You keep working here and you actually _be_ my boyfriend."

"I can't believe this!" Naruto glared with all his might. Making his anger obvious to all who saw. "You're doing all this because you like me?"

"Yes." The raven stated bluntly. "I am willing to do all I can to get what I want."

"I already told you I don't like you!"

"Yes, but I don't give up as easily as you."

"What do you mean me?" The blonde boomed. "You beat me up. I think that's a little more than just telling someone start up you don't like them."

"Okay then beat me up. It wouldn't change anything. I want you and you can hold a knife to my throat but that won't change. Now, are you going to agree to our deal, or should I get the pink slips ready?"

Naruto just clenched his fists and glared. Through gritted teeth he answered, "Fine!" It was all he said before turning and walking out of the office.

Sasuke smirked. His problem was solved.

* * *

**Yay! Naruto isn't leaving. Which means the story will continue. Now you can be sure to expect the next chapter REAL soon. Also, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Complications

**I no, I'm late, again. Sorry. And this chapter is a little rush, but I think it's still good.**

** Something you should know though. In this chapter I am switching the roles a little. You know, like a chapter of just change and everything. So yeah, it's like Sasuke is trying to get Naruto to stay away, and Naruto wants to get with Sasuke. Yeah it's different from the other chapters and future chapters, but I still hope you enjoy it.**

** WARNING: Hallucinations, bothersome brothers, and guys trying to get other guys in bed. Also spelling and grammar errors. **

** Disclaimer: My inner demons say I own Naruto. And I will choose to listen to them, even if no one else does.**

** Me: Please review and tell me how I did because I'm not so sure about this chapter.**

* * *

The Years to Come

Chapter 6

Complications

Naruto was really in a pickle He didn't know what he could do. It was a week now that he was stuck dating his boss. And if he stopped all his friends would lose their jobs. Some could recover from it but others, like Kiba, would probably be stuck in some burger joint. He saw now no way out.

The blonde sat in his office. He felt low. He couldn't do anything to help his friends except date a man he wanted nothing to do with. '**You should just quit. They all know they might get fired. They must be prepared by now.**' A tiny devil popped up on his shoulder.

'_**But it's the least you can do. They're your friends.**_' The angel appeared on his other shoulder.

'**But it's Sasuke!**' Naruto nodded to himself. The devil did have a point it was Sasuke.

'_**Yeah and they're your friends!**_' The blonde bit his lip. He couldn't do that to his friend. If only there was another way.

'**But Sasuke will take advantage of you. You know how he is.' **The devil argued.

'_**Well now it looks like he wants to fix things. Why don't you just give him a chance?**_' Naruto stared wide eyed at the angel who put his hands up in defeat. '_**Okay, I admit that was a stupid thing to say.' **_

'**Hell yeah, he's more of a devil than me!**' The devil nodded. '**But he is really hot.'**

'_**Oh he's gorgeous!'**_ The angel agreed.

'**You should totally sleep with him**.' The devil told Naruto.

Naruto looked at the angel but he just shrugged. '_**You should totally sleep with him**_.'

Naruto stared at his desk in his office. He was still at work. In his office. He blinked a few times. "What am I doing?"

'_**Contemplating what to do?**_'

'**Thinking about sleeping with Sasuke?**'

The blonde looked between the two and nearly hit his head on the desk. "I'm hallucinating!"

'_**Oh my, that's serious. You should see a doctor.**_'

'**What do you see?**'

"You! I see you! And I'm talking to you too!" Naruto shook his head. "You're not real! I don't see you!"

'**What? You don't want advice, fine! I'm out of here!'** The devil disappeared.

Naruto turned to the angel who was glaring at him. '_**Well I never.**_' And he was gone. Naruto thanked god. It was just all the stress with Sasuke. That's all.

There was a knock on his door before Kiba walked in. Naruto nodded. "What's with knocking?"

Kiba shrugged. "I heard talking. I thought someone might be in here. What was going on?"

"Oh, I was…talking on the phone." The blonde laughed nervously. "So, what do you want?"

The brunette grinned. "So you decided to stay, huh?"

Naruto frown and nodded. "Yeah, so what?"

"You don't look very happy."

"I'm not! I wanted to quit." Naruto complained.

"Then why stay?"

"Because!"

"Okay." Kiba chuckled. "So, I didn't see your car in the parking lot. You want to come over? I'll be your ride."

"Yeah, I think a night out with friends would do me some good." The blonde nodded.

"Sweet, so we'll meet up after work." Kiba grinned. "Oh, by the way. Why isn't your car in the parking lot?"

"Because, Kiba! Just because!" Naruto now glared at him.

"Wow, dude, are you sure it was a good idea to come back to work?"

"Get out of my office!" The blonde yelled.

Kiba backed up out of the office as Ino walked in. "Hey Naruto, Mr. Uchiha wants that file you have." She told him.

"Here, you give it to him!" The blonde held it out and glared.

Ino flinched for a second before scratching the back of her head. "Well…You see the thing is…He said he wanted you to give it to him for some reason."

"Argh!" Naruto groaned in aggravation. "Fine!"

* * *

Sasuke stared at the yogurt held in front of his face. "What the hell is this?" He glared at the red head who was holding the yogurt.

"It's your 'congratulations on getting a boyfriend' gift."

"And my gift is yogurt."

The red head nodded and beckoned the raven to get out of his desk. Sasuke got up and took the yogurt, walking around his desk so he was leaning on it while he ate. "Okay so thanks I guess."

"So how's everything now? I he throwing himself at you yet?" Gaara smirked.

"No." The raven stated bluntly. "I just pick him up for work. And I drop him off. That's all."

"Wow you guy need to have sex." The red head chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, once you have sex you become closer. Before you know it he's practically moved into your house."

Sasuke held his spoon in his mouth. That made a little sense. And of course he wanted to have sex with Naruto. But was it really the best decision. The raven shrugged. He'd might as well try it out. Gaara's advice had worked in keeping the blonde here and now they were dating…sort of.

"Well, I have to get going." Gaara headed for the door. "Oh and you better introduce me to your boyfriend."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Gaara left. He smirked and called his secretary in and he didn't even give her a chance to speak. "I need a file from Naruto, tell him to bring it himself." She nodded quickly and walked out.

Sasuke smirked scooping up some more yogurt. It was just moments before the blonde burst in. Eyes glowing red with rage as he threw the file at Sasuke's face. But sadly missing and hitting his hand, spilling yogurt on both the file and the raven's shirt. At that moment Naruto froze, before crossing his arms and glaring once more. "I'm not apologizing!"

Sasuke just put the yogurt down and picked up the file whipping the yogurt off. "I wasn't going to ask you to. But you're going to get me another copy of this." He handed the file to Naruto.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto pouted as he turned to leave. Before opening the door he paused. "By the way…" When he turned back around he was met with the raven unbuttoning his shirt. "Wha…What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke smirked as he finished with all the buttons and let the shirt slide off his body. "I'm changing my shirt."

"What?" Naruto was stuck. He couldn't stop staring at his body.

"Well, unlike you I take in the possibility that someone might get my clothes dirty so I always bring a spare." He went over to his desk and took out a bag hidden behind it. He placed it on his desk and started rummaging through it as he noticed Naruto's eyes following his every movement. "So you were about to tell me something."

"Huh?" The blonde seemed a little dazed but quickly shook it off. "Oh yeah, after work I'm going to hang with Kiba and maybe spend that night at his place, so I won't need a ride from you."

"That won't do. You'll have to cancel." The raven stated simply while taking out a shit and slowly putting it on.

"But-"

"No argument. I'll see you at the end of work. Get that file back to me by tomorrow morning." The raven buttoned up his shirt, hiding any flesh, and put his tie back on.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha. "You are such a bastard!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sasuke smirked patting down his tie. "Were you enjoying the view?"

Naruto flinched and his face turned beet red. He swallowed hard before turning once more. "Like hell I ever would enjoy a view like that!" He yelled before practically running out of the office.

Sasuke smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere."

* * *

Naruto bolted into his office, closing the door and shutting all the blinds. What the hell was that? Sure he had liked the guy when they were younger and everything, but the whole blackmail thing pretty much crushed any feelings he had left for the guy. So why the hell was he turned no seeing him like that?

"I'm just frustrated." The blonde reassured himself. "I haven't had sex in maybe a week. That's enough to get frustrated right? I mean if you add in all the stress and shit. I just need to do it with someone."

Since they had started 'dating,' Sasuke would pick him up from home and drop him off. And it's not like Naruto could go out after the raven left, because he had taken the blonde's car keys. The damn Uchiha wasn't giving Naruto even a moment of having fun. He would even take him to the store before taking him home sometimes and what was the worst was he made the blonde buy healthy shit. He was freaking starving. The only place he could eat ramen now was at work, during his lunch break. There was absolutely no more alcohol in his home and he was down to his last packet of cigarettes. "This guy is killing me!" Naruto groaned. "What am I going to do?"

The blonde lay his head down on his desk and shut his eyes. He needed to find a way to get away from Sasuke and do it with someone. But how? He couldn't walk to a bar, it was miles. Maybe he could sleep with someone from work. Kiba did get pretty pissed when he said he didn't like him. But that could just ruin his friendship. And he was pretty sure that if Sasuke found out, whoever he slept with was out of here.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat. Sasuke! That was perfect. They were 'dating' and when you're dating you have sex. The blonde grinned. It would solve all his problems. Ignore all that touchy feely, lovey-dovey shit and just treat the guy like another one of his one night stands. It was perfect. By the end of the day all his troubles would be solved. And of course it helped that Sasuke had such an amazing body.

* * *

_"Hey, I wanted to congratulate you on getting Naruto to_ _stay." _The other Uchiha could be heard through the receiver. _"So, how'd you do it?"_

Sasuke bit his lip. "I just explained to him everything and he decided to give me a chance."

_"Really?"_

"Yup."

_"I thought it'd be harder than that."_

"Well, it wasn't." The raven wanted the conversation to end quickly. "Thank you for your advice, now I have to get going."

_"Yeah, sure. But wait, does this mean, that you and him are dating now?"_ Itachi asked.

"Yes, kind of. Bye"

_"Sasuke! Don't you dare hang up! If you do I'll just go talk to Naruto instead of you."_

Sasuke sighed. "Okay, what?"

_"What did you mean by 'kind of'?" _

"I meant…that…there might be a few problems with our whole dating thing."

_"Like what?"_

"Oh gee, well let me think. Maybe it's something like the fact that he doesn't like me!" The raven shouted in aggravation.

_"Well if he doesn't like you then why are the two of you dating?"_

"He…He said he wanted to give it a try."

_"So this try isn't really going the way you wanted?"_

"No, but it'll be okay." Sasuke nodded to himself. He was going to fix this tonight.

_"How?"_

"How what?"

_ "How will it be okay?"_

"Because I can fix this. I don't need your help." Sasuke glared at the phone. _I just have to have sex with him._

_"You just have to have what?"_ His brother's voice boomed.

"Shit did I say that out loud?" The raven's eyes widened.

_"Yes you did. And that is not the way to win him over. Where the hell did you get that crazy idea?"_

"What does it matter? It will work."

_"No it won't! Gaara told you to do this didn't he?"_ Sasuke stared at the phone. How did his brother know? _"Listen to me Sasuke, how many lasting relationships has Gaara had in his life?"_

"What does it matter?"

_"None Sasuke! He's had none and you chose to take his advice?"_

"Okay, why shouldn't I have sex with Naruto? We're dating aren't we?"

_"Because that's all it'll be. Sex. There won't be any love in it. Just sex."_

"And how do you know this?"

_"Because it was the same with me and Deidara. I wanted to make him like me so we jumped straight to sex and instead of lovers we were friends with benefits."_

"Oh really, so how did you guys become lovers?"

_"Well, one day I woke up and realized that I knew absolutely nothing about Deidara. We had never talked, or gone out, or even been together without kissing or having sex. So after that I would invite him over, or take him out to eat and I would always stop when things became too sexual."_

"So you're telling me that I shouldn't have sex? Like at all? That doesn't seem really fair."

_"It's your decision. If you want to do what Gaara said then I won't stop you. I'm just your brother. Do what you want, but be careful."_ His brother hung up and he nearly threw the phone. If he shouldn't listen to Gaara then how did Gaara get Naruto to stay when his brother couldn't? But then again the blonde did seem very rebellious. Trying to sleep with someone else the first day. He groaned, he had to take his brother's advice. He did make sense. Actually his brother always made sense. And it always pissed him off! "Well, my night's just been ruined."

* * *

"Come on Naruto, get in the car." Sasuke glared at the blonde as he entered his car. He raised an eyebrow at how quiet he was being. He expected him to yell and refuse, pick a fight just like he had when Sasuke started picking up and dropping him off. "Something wrong?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "Why?"

"Well, I just thought you'd be upset. Especially because I made you cancel your plans with that friend of yours."

"Forget about it." The blonde smiled. Yes he actually smiled. "Well, are we going to get going, or would you rather we stay in the parking lot for the rest of the night?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and started the car. The whole ride to the blonde's house was quiet. Naruto just kept grinning while Sasuke just kept taking quick glances of him, very confused and a little scared. As he pulled over near the blonde's apartment he nodded to the blonde. "I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow. Make sure you're awake."

Naruto leaned in close to Sasuke. "Do you want a good bye kiss?" The blonde smirked leaning in closer as the raven blinked, completely confuse, but who was he to complain. The second their lips met Naruto opened his mouth and the raven followed. Their tongues slipped passed the others lips and the battle for dominance began. Sasuke easily took control, deepening the kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled him closer, moaning into the other's mouth. Neither one of them knew how long they stayed like that but finally, after what seemed like hours, they pulled apart both panting.

"Where did that come from?" Sasuke finally asked after catching his breath.

Naruto shrugged and kissed him again. "Let's just say, I'm horny and I want to do it. Right. Now."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly got out of the blonde's grip. "Naruto, stop."

"Come on Sasuke." The blonde smiled seductively. "Why don't you come upstairs and I can show you my bedroom."

"Sorry, but I have to get home." The raven glared. "I'll pick you up in the morning."

"You're kidding right?" Naruto leaned towards him. No one had ever turned him down. Not after a kiss like that. "I mean look at me."

The raven sighed. "Aren't you being a bit too full of yourself?"

Naruto's face turned red with anger. He got out of the car and slammed the door. Sasuke rolled down the window and yelled, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." But the blonde was already heading inside his apartment.

* * *

Naruto stood outside his apartment arms folded and glaring at nothing in particular. It was way too early for him to be up, but he had to do this. As the car pulled up he got in, no questions asked. "Thanks for doing this Kiba." The blonde gave his brunette friend a smile. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Yup" Kiba nodded toward the backseat while he kept his eyes on the road. "Three packs of cigarettes, two cans of beer, and my very own cologne. But really why would you need that?"

"Oh just a little something I'm working on." The blonde smirked.

"Why do I feel like it's a someone rather than a something?"

"Trust me Kiba, this is all part of the plan." Naruto opened a beer and chugged half of it before getting a cigarette and lighting it. He sighed as he released the poisonous smoke into the air. This was exactly what he needed. All that stress was no good. He needed a release, and if everything went as planned, his release was right in the office. As they reached the parking lot the blonde grinned at his friend. "Hey, Kiba, there's just one more thing I need you to do for me."

* * *

Sasuke cursed every single god he could think of at the moment. He was very late for work. And it was all that stupid blonde's fault. He wasn't in his apartment and he wasn't answering his cell. The raven felt like punching someone. So as he pulled into the parking lot he swore to all that was holy that if his blonde wasn't at work he would kill whatever poor soul was closest to him.

As he made his way to the building he saw the brunette loud mouth, talking on the phone again. He stopped and pondered for a moment whether or not to listen. That brunette was Naruto's friend; he might be talking about the blonde. Sasuke bit his lip before getting a little closer, making sure he wasn't seen.

"Yeah, I no, I shouldn't have brought him that stuff, but I was wondering what he would use it for." The raven raised and eyebrow. "Sai, he asked for my cologne. I was curious." Cologne? "No, he drank the whole thing, of course he sprayed it on himself!" Sasuke was going mad, he needed to know with he was talking about Naruto or not. "Yeah, he's at work right now. Safe and sound." Okay, Sasuke was just going to assume it was the blonde. "Look I'm calling you because there _is_ something to worry about!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Look when I went to pick him up, it was like an hour before work started. Plus his car was right there but he wasn't going to drive on his own." Yup, he was talking about Naruto. "Also, before we left the car he…he asked me to give him a hickey!" Sasuke's eyes widened. What did this brunette do? "What do you mean 'what did I do?' I gave him a fucking hickey. It's not like he was going to let me out of the car if I didn't! I swear to god Sai he looked about ready to jump me!"

Sasuke walked away. He didn't need to hear anymore. It was true. It pissed him off that that idiotic brunette had his lips on his blonde, but that was nothing a little over time couldn't fix. And the blonde asked him to do it! The raven smirked. _Nice try Naruto._

* * *

Naruto was ready to go! His clothes were ruffled up. He had the scent of another man and the hickey to prove it. Everything was perfect. He knew very well how possessive the raven could be. And the fact that he was picking him up and dropping him off confirmed that he hadn't changed. He saw as the raven walked into the office, very late. The blonde quickly adjusted his collar so the hickey could be seen. He nodded as the other passed him and went straight to his office. Naruto frowned before following him. "Hey, you're really late."

Sasuke nodded and turned to face the blonde, smirking. "Had a nice night?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto grinned. "Loads of fun." He tilted his neck, showing off the mark.

"Well, that's good." The raven nodded. "So…"

"So?"

"Aren't you going to get back to work?"

The blonde's eyes widened before glaring. "I can honestly not believe you can be this dumb!" He yelled in the other's face.

Sasuke sniffed the air before glaring. "What's that smell?"

Naruto hid his smile. "Oh no, do I still have his sent on me." He mumbled loud enough for the raven to hear.

The raven slammed the blonde on the nearest wall and sniffed once more. It took all the blonde had not to grin, now they were getting somewhere. "Damn it." Sasuke glared at the other. "You've been smoking and drinking again, haven't you?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? I cheated on you! And all you're pissed over is that I smoked a few cigarettes and drank a beer or two!"

"I already know it was that friend of yours who gave you the hickey! And I know it's his cologne!"

"What? How the hell would you know that?" Sasuke rummaged through the blonde's pockets before finally finding what he wanted. The packet of cigarettes. "Hey, give those back!" The blonde complained, but Sasuke just glared and tossed them in the trash.

"I don't want you smoking."

"Sasuke!"

"Here," the raven handed the blonde a piece of gum. "You're breath stinks of cigarettes and beer." Naruto looked at the piece of gum. This was not how his plan was supposed to go. And how the hell did he know! "Now, get back to work." Sasuke glared and the blonde walked out, very pissed. He chewed the gum while thinking what to do next. This was really stressing him out. He had one more try.

* * *

Naruto walked into Sasuke's office without knocking. He saw him lying on the sofa holding a file in front of his face. When the blonde walked in he didn't even bother to turn his head. "I have the file you wanted." The blonde stated holding up the file for emphasis.

"Hn." The raven nodded, still not looking at Naruto. "Put it on my desk."

The blonde did just that before turning to Sasuke. "You look like shit."

"You can go now." The raven stated. Naruto glared at the other, but he just wouldn't take his eyes off that stupid file. The blonde smirked, loosening his tie and shrugging off his jacket. He walked over to Sasuke and straddled his chest. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the blonde took the file out of his hand and threw it on the floor so the raven could see him. "That is an important file."

"So what." Naruto leaned in until their lips were just centimeters apart.

"What are you doing?" The raven's face remained emotionless.

Naruto smirked, capturing the other's lips in a short, soft kiss. "I thought I might help my boyfriend relax. You look like you've had a bad day." The blonde ground into the other's hip.

"Because of you."

"So let me fix it."

"Naruto."

The blonde's smirk widened. He brought his face close to the other once more, so that his breath ghosted over the other's lips. "Yes, Sasuke."

Sasuke just stared up at the other. "Can you get off? You're heavy."

The blonde glared and sat up on Sasuke's stomach. He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt until his bare chest could be seen. "Come on Sasuke, get in the mood. Let me make you feel better." The raven remained emotionless and stared at the other. He was not going to give in to temptation. Naruto groaned in aggravation before grabbing Sasuke's hands and placing them on his chest. The raven was surprised by the bold move. "Come on Sasuke! Feel me! Technically, I'm still not yours…yet."

Naruto moved the raven's hands over his body. Unfortunately, the hands remain limp and motionless. The blonde continued to glare at the other's uninterested expression before he smirked. "You know Sasuke, I've been told that I'm really talented with my mouth." Naruto brought one of Sasuke's hands up to his face and started sucking on two of his fingers. There was a brief second were the shock was shown on the ravens face, but it disappeared as fast as it came. "Mmm Sasuke, I'm getting really turned on by this." The blonde continued to suck and lick the two digits while he brought Sasuke's other hand up to his clothed crotch. He pressed the hand against his hard on and used his hand to hold it into place as he ground against it.

By this point Sasuke had had enough. He pulled his hands away and threw the blonde off him as he sat up straight, crossing his legs. The blonde landed on the floor and groaned. "What the hell Sasuke! We're _dating_ aren't we? So we should be doing it by now!"

"Is that all you want? To do it." The raven glared.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Of course not!"

"Really, because the way I see it, you don't like me anymore. You're probably just thinking; 'If I'm stuck with him then I can at least enjoy a good fuck from someone with such an awesome body'."

The blonde stared for a moment, hearing his thoughts out loud. Could Sasuke have heard his plan? But how could he. He had thought those word not said them. "Okay Sasuke, what do you want then?"

"I want it to mean something!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Man, I really never pegged you as this type of guy Sasuke. Okay, fine, tell me what to do so we can continue."

Sasuke glared. "I suppose you could tell me you like me, and then we might continue."

The blonde nodded and climbed next to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and nuzzling the side of his head with his nose and spoke in the sexiest voice he could manage. "I like you Sasuke. I really like you. So please, stay with me. Hold me. I'm yours. Please Sasuke, I'm begging you. Won't you take me?"

The raven moved his head to the side were Naruto's was and captured his lips. He lightly bit on the other's bottom lip demanding entrance which was immediately granted. Naruto moaned as the other's tongue explored his mouth. He was lost in the feeling, and there was only one thought he could think at that moment. _Finally we're getting somewhere._

After minutes Sasuke pulled back and smirked at the blonde who was now pants and staring up at him with lust filled eyes. "To answer your question," the raven spoke in a husky voice. "No."

"Huh?" Was all Naruto could say before the raven pushed him away, which landed the blonde once more on the floor. "What do you mean 'no?' You said that if I told you I like you then we would continue."

Sasuke shook his head. "I believe that 'would' was a 'might'."

"You're kidding!" The blonde glared. "What are you going to do about this?" He pointed to his crotch. "You caused his, so help me fix it!"

"Actually, you turned yourself on. If you remember correctly I didn't move a muscle. But I guess I can help in some way." The raven offered, before reaching for a bottle of lotion on one of his tables and throwing it to the blonde. "There, happy?"

"No!" Naruto yelled.

"Well tough."

Naruto clenched his fists before smirking. He wasn't giving in just yet. "Okay, if you insist. I'll take care of it." The blonde sat up on his knees and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Naruto." The raven glared. "Button up and zip whatever needs to be, give me my file, and then get out of my office."

The blonde ground his teeth together. "Fine!" He said, throwing the file at the raven. "But I'm taking this with me!" He held up the lotion. "And you can just imagine what I'll be doing with it!" He stormed out of his office before returning, getting his coat, and storming out once more.

"That moron!" Sasuke uncrossed his legs and sighed before glared at absolutely nothing. "Now I need a cold shower."

* * *

**And there you have it. Sasuke needs a cold shower. Please REVIEW and tell me how I did.**


	7. Night Out

** Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been on. It's just college was really hard last year and took up a lot of time and then in the summer I was signed up for work and travel, so I was pretty busy and sort of forgot about all of this. So because I am so sorry, here is a new chapter and tomorrow you can expect the next one. Again, I am so sorry you have had to wait so long.**

**WARNING: There is a lot of drinking in this chapter, as well as some hallucinating and flirting.**

**Disclaimer: I cannot tell a lie, I do not own Naruto. T.T**

**Crystle: Why haven't you posted a new chapter on that fanfiction you were writing?**

**Me: O.O (runs to computer).**

* * *

The Years to Come

Chapter 7

Night Out

Naruto groaned as he sat in his office. He could not believe what he had done. Sure is was days ago, but it was so degrading. But honestly, what was he supposed to do. He needed some form of stress relief. It wasn't his fault all his ideas to relieve stress were bad. "Well, look at you. I cannot believe you did something like that." A little angel popped up on his shoulder, and the devil followed after.

Naruto groaned and slammed his head on his desk. "I'm hallucinating again."

"I will choose to ignore that." The angel stated. Proud of himself for being the bigger person.

"And I choose not to." The devil glared. "Why do you think we're hallucinations?! I mean, here I am, wasting my time to try and help you and…and…Are you seriously ignoring me?!"

Naruto had decided to do some paperwork. Get ahead in his work and maybe the little hallucinations would just go away. The angel stepped in front of his paperwork. "Now, you need to listen, Naruto. We came to tell you that what you just did was wrong."

"I'll say! Now Sasuke probably thinks you're some whore who'll do anything just to get some." The devil joined the angel on his paperwork.

The blonde's eyes widened in rage. "You two are the ones who told me to try and get with him!"

"No we didn't!" The devil objected immediately.

"I can't recall ever saying that." The angel feigned innocence, although it wasn't believable.

The blonde groaned in frustration and buried his face in his hands. That is until someone cleared their throat. His eyes shot open and he was afraid to look up and see who it was. _Anyone but Sasuke. Please let it be anyone but Sasuke. It can be a cop here to arrest me, just so long as it's not Sasuke!_

"How long are you going to sit like that?" His best friend's voice rang out.

Naruto sighed and looked up at him. "Kiba, I was just-"

"Talking to yourself." Kiba finished for him.

Naruto's face dropped. "Oh sure, last time you heard me talking you knocked, but this time you just barge right in!"

Kiba scratched the back of his head. "So, last time you were talking to yourself too."

The blonde threw his arm up in frustration. "What do you want Kiba?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a drink of something after work."

Naruto sighed. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, Kiba, because!"

"Oh, well, I was also wondering, how are you getting home?"

"With a car. The way I get home all the time."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Oh, who's car?"

"What do you mean 'who's car?!'"

"Well, you're car isn't out there so someone must be taking you." Kiba suddenly gasped. "Could it be you're dating someone in the office?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "No, of course not!"

"You are!" The brunette grinned. "Who is it?!"

"I'm not dating anyone Kiba."

"Let's see it would have to be someone new."

"Kiba are you listening to me?!" Naruto stood from his seat.

"It couldn't be that secretary downstairs. Really you haven't been talking to anyone all that much in the office lately. You know, except me and Ino, and the boss of course…You know, you've been asked to go into the boss's office a lot, and you guys used to be friends…" Kiba gave another dramatic gasp. "You're dating the boss!"

"I am not!" Naruto yelled walking around his desk, knowing Kiba would do something stupid.

"And it would make sense considering you two were friends before." Kiba gasped again. "It all makes sense now! You two dated before and then broke up, that's why things were so awkward between you two. And now you got back together!"

"Kiba that's ridiculous!"

"Oh really, then why did you leave his office like that a few days ago?" The brunette grinned.

"Like what?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"You know. With your shirt buttoned wrong and your zipper down." Kiba grinned even wider as a shocked look took over the blonde's face. Had people noticed? How many people? "I have to tell Ino!" As the brunette made his way to the door Naruto pounced, dragging the other to the ground. "Come on, I'm just going to tell Ino!" The brunette yelled as he struggled to get free.

"Yeah, and she's going to tell the whole office!" Naruto wouldn't relinquish his hold on his friend.

"But what does it matter if it's the truth."

"But. It's. Not! The truth!" Naruto straddled the brunette and pinned his hands above his head. "You want to know the real truth. The honest truth is that I can't stand him. I fucking _hate_ Sasuke Uchiha!"

The two suddenly froze as they heard someone clear their throat. Looking up they saw the subject of their fight glaring down at them. Naruto's eyes widened. "Come to my office so we can talk…if you're not too busy."

As the Uchiha walked away, Kiba grinned up at the blonde. "There is nothing between us!" The blonde glared.

"Oh yeah I could tell by the jealous look on his face." Kiba laughed.

"Kiba that's enough!" Naruto got to his feet. "Listen, believe whatever you want, but if you tell someone, I can guaranty that you'll be fired!"

The brunette's eyes widened. "That's right, if you're going out with him, then you have like total control over who gets fired and who stays!" The blonde nodded as he straightened out his clothes. The brunette gasped. "Oh my god! He just saw you on top of me. Oh man I am so fired!"

"No you won't be." Naruto assured him. "Just so long as you don't tell anyone anything!" Kiba nodded as the blonde left his office.

* * *

Sasuke sat behind his desk glaring at whatever he saw. There was a knock on his door. He looked up yet said nothing. After a minute or so the blonde walked in, head hung low. "You wanted to talk to me."

The raven nodded. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about the files you handed in."

"Look, don't fire Kiba." Naruto lifted his head. "He doesn't like me and I don't like him."

"Really, that's not what I heard." Sasuke glared daggers at the blonde. "So, you _hate _me."

"Well, honestly…" Naruto closed his eyes. "Yes, I do hate you. I really do. I mean, I was doing good with my life and then you just come in and ruin it all. I mean, I hadn't smoked in I don't know how long and I wasn't really drinking all that much. And then you show up and-"

"You decide to smoke, drink, and sleep with people?"

"One person! It was one person, but what do you want me to do?! Those are all forms of stress relief for me!" Naruto took a few deep breaths. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, I have been getting a lot of stress from you, and the fact that your keeping me like a prisoner is just-"

"Oh, so if I let you out, can you honestly say you wouldn't sleep with someone?!"

"I don't know, it's not like you're even giving me a chance here!"

"Fine then go out!" Sasuke reached into his desk and pulled out some keys, throwing them at the blonde. "Go on and have the time of your life! I don't fucking care anymore!"

Naruto caught the keys and looked down at his feet. "Um…you said something about a file?"

"Just take these and redo them!" The raven threw some files at the blonde.

"Okay." Naruto picked them all up. "But um…what was the pro-"

"Just get out!" Sasuke yelled and the blonde ran out. The raven let out a deep breath and placed his head in his hands. _I am such a fucking idiot!_

* * *

As Naruto rushed out of the Uchiha's office he could feel a grin forming on his face. Sasuke was getting fed up with him, just like everyone else. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Sasuke was Sasuke, he didn't have that much patience. All he had to do was annoy the hell out him and sooner or later that "love" he felt would just disappear.

"What are you so happy about?" Kiba question heading right to him. "Don't tell me you had a quickie in his office."

The blonde's grin fell. "I swear to god Kiba, I will kill you!" He looked around making sure no one was around. "There is nothing between us. How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"Yeah, okay, so you guys are not together." The brunette winked. "So, am I keeping my job?"

Naruto blinked and frowned. Sasuke was pissed. And chances are he was pissed at Kiba. The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. We didn't talk about that." Kiba opened his mouth but before he could say anything Naruto cut him off. "But what I do know is that I can go out drinking with you." The blonde grinned.

"Yeah, so what! I might be getting fired!" The brunette whined.

"Come on, I won't let him fire you." Naruto smiled at him.

Kiba's face lit up. "So there is something between you two!"

The blonde felt like punching him in the face. "Do you want to go out drinking tonight or not?!" Kiba nodded. "Then hurry and finish up your work and let's get going!"

* * *

Sasuke finished up what he was writing and smirked. He was finished. Now he just had to pick something sweet. He remembered his brother had said something about an almond cake that was really good. He took the phone and dialed his number.

_"Sasuke? What is it?"_ His brother's voice rang through the receiver.

"I wanted to ask you about that almond cake you gave me when you came to visit me at work."

_"Oh, did you like it that much?"_

"Well, no, not really. I just want to know if Naruto would like it."

_"Why?"_

"No reason, I just want to know."

_"Are you planning something, Sasuke?"_

"Just tell me if Naruto would like that?!" The raven yelled.

_"Okay, well yeah I think he would like it."_

"Okay, bye."

_"Wait, Sasuke, that's it?"_

"Yeah, that's it. I have to go. I'm tired. So…bye."

He heard his brother sigh. _"Okay, bye, good luck."_

Sasuke hung up the phone and lay back on his bed. He was still in his suit, and there was dozens of papers covering his bed. He closed his eyes. _I have to fix this._

* * *

Just one hour into the bar and Naruto was drunk. Really drunk. But for him it wasn't enough. He wanted to get wasted. And as long as he knew the name of the bar he was in, he was a long way from wasted. "Gimme 'nother beer."

"Wow, you look wasted."

Naruto turned to the voice, seeing the bartender he got to "know." "What're you doin' 'ere? You don' work 'ere."

The man smiled. "I'm impressed you even remember where I work in the state you're in." He took the seat next to the blonde. "Today's my day off, so I thought I'd go and get out."

Naruto laughed. "You wen' out f'r a drink, but you wo-rk in a bar."

The brunette shrugged. "I'm not allowed to dink on the job. And what about your job?"

"My job?!"

"Yeah, is that the reason you're here drinking again?"

"Noooo." The blonde shook his head. "I'm 'ere ta ce'ebra'."

"Celebrate what?"

"Freedom!" The blonde threw his hands up in the air.

The bartender chuckled. "Would you like a drinking partner?" Naruto nodded. The brunette moved to sit closer to him. The blonde grinned and handed him a beer. "So tell me Blondie, how's that boss of yours? On better terms now."

"No!" The blonde grumbled. "He'z a comple' jackass! God, I can' stan' 'im. Jus' the though' of 'im' makes me wan' to drink." Naruto glared at his new beer before grabbing it and chugging it.

"Wow, hey stop." The brunette took the bottle from the blonde's hands. "Don't you think that's enough?" Naruto just shook his head. "Alright look, is anyone here with you?"

"Yeah." The blonde nodded. "Mah frien' 'iba."

"Okay, well were is Iba?"

Naruto shrugged. "Don' know."

"Okay, well, look around. Do you see him anywhere?"

The blonde turned and shook his head before stopping abruptly. "I'm sick." He leaned on the bartender. He mumbled something under his breath, but the brunette couldn't hear him. Naruto grinned up at him. "'m better."

"Well that's good."

Without any warning Naruto wrapped his arms around the others neck and buried his face in his chest. "Take me home."

The brunette smirked and lifted Naruto's chin. "You want to go home, but I just got here." The man shrugged. "I guess I can deal with it." He leaned in capturing the plump, pink lips that stood in front of him. The blonde responded right away. Kissing back with all his force. It was minutes before Naruto pulled back with a groan. "Nooooo."

The bartender pulled back looking at the blonde. "What?"

"Nooooo." The blonde sighed and hit his head softly on the other's chest. "I can't."

"Why not."

"Jus' can't." Naruto looked up at him. "Take me home." The bartender sighed and shook his head. "Pwease."

The man sighed again. "Fine, come on." The brunette pulled Naruto to his car. "You wouldn't happen to remember your address would you?"

The blonde took out his phone. "I wrote it down on mah phone."

The man nodded, taking the phone and helping the blonde into his car. He got into the driver's seat and looked at the phone. "There are two addresses here." He looked to the blonde and saw him leaning on the window, passed out. He sighed. "Perfect."

* * *

Sasuke was jolted out of his sleep by a ringing. He looked around and saw his bed covered with the papers and he still had his work clothes on. He rubbed his eye, he must have fallen asleep. Looking at the time his eyes widened. Three a.m. He got up and was about to change clothes when he heard the ringing again. He recognized it as his door bell.

Sighing, the raven made his way to the door. Opening it he glared at whoever dare show up on his door step in the middle of the night. As the door swung open, his eyes widened as a drunken blonde was thrown his way. The blonde slammed into his chest and hugged him. Sasuke looked up at the brunette who had brought him there and immediately recognized him as the man Naruto had been with.

"He's all yours." The man nodded. "Oh, by the way, that stuff on the front of his shirt is throw up."

Sasuke closed the door and pushed the blonde away. "You're drunk." He stated. The blonde just grinned up at him. The raven sighed. "Come on." He pulled the blonde to his bathroom. "Wash your face." He pushed Naruto toward the sink as he turned around and took off his shirt, which now had some on the other's puke on it. As he placed his shirt in the hamper he felt a cold hand on his back and spun around.

Naruto just stood there grinning at him. "You're really hot."

The raven sighed. "Take off your clothes."

The blonde's grin widened as he swiftly made work at removing his clothes. When he reached for his boxers Sasuke pulled his hands away. "Leave those."

Naruto smirked and put his arms around the other's neck. "What, you want to take them off yourself?"

Sasuke glared. "You're breath stinks of alcohol and throw up." He pushed the blonde away and picked up the other's clothes, placing them in the hamper. When he turned around, Naruto wasn't there. He walked to his living room and saw him sitting on the couch. "Come on, there's one more bedroom in the apartment. You can use it for tonight."

"I'm a liar." Naruto stated as Sasuke pulled him up.

"Oh really?"

The blonde nodded, letting the raven lead him to the bedroom. "You know I really loved someone."

Sasuke looked at him and smirked. "Yeah, I think I know who you're thinking about."

"But I don't love them anymore." Naruto climbed in the bed and looked at Sasuke as his face fell. "What's wrong?"

"I guess you could say, I'm sad for that guy you used to love."

"But it hurts loving him." The blonde yawned. "That's why I have to stay as far away from that jerk as possible."

"What?"

"If I stay with him, I'll just end up falling for him again." Naruto snuggled into the covers, Sasuke's eyes widened as a smile spread across his face. "But shhhh! You can't tell Sasuke! Okay?"

Sasuke nodded as he turned off the light. "Good night Naruto."

* * *

** There you have it. It's not very long, but tomorrow I will be posting the next chapter and that one is really long.**

** Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. The Almond Crisis

**Hey guys. As promised here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please Review. **

**WARNING: Suggestive things, a little bit of drinking, sappy romantic stuff and almond related attempted murder (sort of).**

**Disclaimer: My precious. MY PRECIOUS! **

**Me: I started writing again. **

**Amber: Does that mean I have to proofread sex scenes again?**

**Me: Please! **

**Amber: (sigh) Fine.**

* * *

The Years to Come

Chapter 8

The Almond Crisis

Naruto groaned, his aching head laying atop a warm softness. He could feel the pain like bricks being smashed on his head. He decided to snuggle even deeper into the warmth, trying to get the sleep that had departed him back. Unfortunately that warmth moved. Shocked by what was happening his eyes shot open before slamming shut once more. And rolled on his back clutching his head while moaning in pain. This had to be the worst hangover he had ever had.

As he relaxed he tried to remember the happenings of the night before yet he remembered nothing. He and Kiba were at a bar. He danced, drank, made out with a few strangers, but he distinctly remembered dismissing them before it got too far. After that he just sat down and drank all his troubles, and memory, away. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking multiple times to clear his vision, only to see a raven haired man smirking above him. "Did you have a nice night?" The blonde stared at the man with a confused face before looking down at himself and noticing he wasn't wearing anything. Looking back at Sasuke it was obvious that without a shirt on there was only one thing that could have happened.

Naruto jumped out of the bed, trying to stand but when his head started spinning, he somehow found himself sitting on the floor. He continued blinking and steadied himself before standing once more. "What…did you do to me?!"

"I didn't do anything." The raven continued smirking, amused by the blonde's actions.

"What do you mean nothing?! You! You…" The blonde pointed an accusing finger at the man who was still in bed, finally standing. "You followed me to the bar? And you took advantage of me?! I can't believe you!"

"I told you, didn't I? I didn't do anything to you." Sasuke's voice remained calm and composed. "Last night some guy brought you here and-"

"Why did he bring me here?!Why not my house?!"

"He gave me your phone and my address was on it." The raven explained.

"Because you put it there!" Naruto yelled.

"Will you listen?!" Sasuke glared at him, no longer amused. "Like I said that guy brought you here and I-"

"Took advantage of me!" The blonde accused.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I haven't done anything to you! He threw you in my arms, I made you take off your clothes because they were covered in your throw up, and I put in the guest bedroom!"

"Then why am I here?!" Naruto yelled.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Sasuke yelled back. "You just crawled in in the middle of the night!"

"And _then_ you took advantage of me!"

"I didn't take advantage you!"

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know that that's true!" Naruto questioned.

"Well if you stopped to think for a second, you would notice you've still got your boxers on. And if you haven't noticed I'm wearing sweat pants." The raven uncovered himself to prove his point.

Naruto looked down at himself. He didn't know what to do. His head was pounding, he really couldn't think straight. He just knew Sasuke was at fault here. "How…How do I know you didn't clean everything?! So that I wouldn't find out."

The raven was literally shocked at how stupid the blonde was after a night of drinking. And he wondered why Sasuke didn't want him to drink. "Naruto, do honestly think I have nothing better to do than fuck you and then clean everything up at three in the morning?"

"Well you are a neat freak! So how am I supposed to know you didn't do anything?!"

"You're standing, aren't you?!"

Naruto blinked and looked down. It was true what Sasuke said seemed unreal. But the fact was, if something had happened, he would have felt something. The blonde pouted. "Well, aren't you full of yourself?"

"Simply stating the truth." Sasuke got out of the bed, grabbed a towel from one of his draws and threw it at the blonde. "Go and take a shower."

"What?!No way!" The blonde threw the towel back.

"Why not?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You'll walk in on me and do stuff."

The raven groaned. "Just a few days ago you were practically begging me to do you."

"Yeah, when I was stressed."

"Okay, you know what, forget it." Sasuke marched toward the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower and you can just go to work smelling like throw up." He slammed the bathroom door and Naruto flinched.

"I don't smell like throw up." The blonde mumbled to himself. Yet he did feel dirty. He pouted before rushing to the bathroom door and throwing it open. "Wait, I changed…my…" Right at that moment if his eyes were any wider they would have popped out of his head. Quickly he turned around and shut his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't think…I mean…Why didn't you lock the door?!"

Sasuke stood there completely naked with an unreadable expression. "Why didn't you knock?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd be naked!"

The raven rolled his eyes, "Okay, well how did you think I would take a shower?"

Naruto turned back around to glare only to be met with the same sight. He turned around once more. "Why aren't you covering yourself up?!"

"We're both guys. You're not going to see anything new. Anyway, if you want to take a shower there's another bathroom next to the guest bedroom. There should be towels already inside." Sasuke turned to the shower and noticed the blonde wasn't making any move. He smirked and walked over to his back putting his arms around his waist. "Why are you just standing here? Could it be that you want to take a shower with me?"

"What?!" Naruto broke away from him and ran out of the room, shouting back a, "Not a chance!" Sasuke chuckled as he closed the door.

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he pulled up his pants while getting out of his "boyfriend's" car. Because the bastard hadn't put his clothes in the wash, he was now stuck going to work in the Uchiha's big, baggy clothes. This was going to give Kiba something to talk about. The blonde groaned. This new "boyfriend" of his was ruining his life and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You better be groaning because of your hangover." Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto blinked, taking a few minutes to realize. He felt no pain. That horrible hangover he had was gone. "Hey, what did you give me?"

The raven raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know, the pills. The pain pills you gave me for my hang over, what were they?"

Sasuke smirked. "You don't need to know."

"What do you mean I don't need to know? The last time I put something someone gave me in my mouth it put me in the hospital, having to get my stomach pump!" Naruto argued.

"Yes well I'm not…Kiba, was it?" Sasuke walked ahead of the blonde almost reaching the front door, this was turning out to be a long walk.

"Yes it was, and no you're not." Naruto stepped in front of the raven. "You're much worse."

The raven sighed. "Look, if that horrible pain in your head is gone, then you should just be happy with whatever I gave you." Sasuke side stepped around the blonde and entered the building. He nodded to the secretary before entering the elevator. The blonde came running in at the last second.

"Okay, you have a point, but what if what you gave me makes me feel an even greater pain later on?" The blonde questioned. "For that reason I have a right to know. So tell me!" The raven stayed quiet. "Come on, what was it? Was it a prescription drug?" Again the raven kept his mouth shut. "Was it legal?"

"Yes it was legal!" Sasuke glared at him before staring up at the numbers that weren't going by fast enough. He turned and saw the blonde opening his mouth to speak. "Advil! Okay, I gave you two Advil!"

"No you didn't, they didn't look like Advil pills." Naruto protested.

"How would you know what they look like when all you did was grab them from my hand and shove them in your mouth!"

"But…But Advil isn't that good, is it?"

"Apparently it is. Now can you please shut up?" Sasuke walked out of the elevator and headed to his office. Naruto followed behind before breaking off and heading toward his office. He nodded to Ino before going inside and sighing. He bit his lip and rubbed his head before mumbling to himself, "That was so not Advil."

* * *

Naruto groaned as Kiba entered his office. "Okay, how the hell am I supposed to get any work done when people keep on barging into my office to talk about my private life?"

The brunette glared. "How do you know I'm not here to tell you something about work?"

"Okay, so what is it the?" The blonde challenged him.

Kiba paused for a second before shrugging. "Fine, I'm here about your private life. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I lost you last night."

The blonde blinked before glaring. "That's right! You're the reason all of that happened!"

"Oh man, don't tell me you went home with some guy!" The brunette sat in one of the empty chairs of the blonde's office. "Okay, as longs as the boss doesn't find out, everything will be fine. You'll still have a boyfriend and I'll still have my job."

"Yeah except one big problem." Kiba looked at him with a worried face. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"No way! He found out! You guys broke up! Oh god, I'm so fired!" The brunette started panicking.

"Kiba!" Naruto groaned. "I was never going out with him, and I didn't sleep with anyone last night!"

"You haven't?" The blonde shook his head 'no' and Kiba got up and slammed his hands on the desk. "Well why the hell didn't you say so in the first place?! Instead you have me sitting here worrying about you!"

"About me?" Naruto glared, standing up. "All you were worried about was your job!"

"That's not true!"

"Wow you two bicker like and old married couple." Ino chuckled as she entered the blonde's office.

The two men looked at each other surprised. "We do not!" They both yelled in unison.

"Whatever." The blonde woman waved it off. "You have these arguments of yours so many times that I could care less about them. Anyway, the reason I'm here is to tell you that Mr. Uchiha wants you to do lunch with him at 6."

Naruto sighed before sending a glare over at Kiba who was giving him a knowing smile. "If it's at 6 it would be dinner, not lunch. And tell him I would have loved to, but -"

"I would, if he were asking."

Naruto groaned and Kiba chuckled. The blonde glared at him again, causing Kiba to lean in and whisper to him. "I had no idea he was this controlling over you."

"Shut up!" Naruto swung his fist at the brunette, but luckily he dodged it.

"Okay, what did I miss here?" Ino folded her arms, giving then both a demanding look.

"Well," Kiba started grinning. "If you must know, Naruto here-"

"- is going to get Kiba fired!" Naruto finished for him.

"What?" The woman's eyes widened as she looked between two.

Kiba glared. "All I was going to say was that Naruto here was friends with our boss, so most likely they're going to 'catch up'."

"Oh, so…You think you could put in a good word for me?" She smiled at the blonde.

"Uh…Yeah, of course." The blonde assured her. "Look, I have to get this done, but don't worry, your job is safe."

"Okay, tell me how it went tomorrow." The blonde woman walk out and then popped her head in. "Also, do you think you can find out if he likes me?"

Naruto sighed. "I don't know Ino."

"Well try and find out."

When the woman was finally out of their hair, Kiba looked at Naruto grinning. "Sooooooo."

"Soooooo?" Naruto asked.

"So, is your excitement about the date completely smothering your feelings of jealousy?"

Naruto glared. "Get out."

* * *

Six o clock came all too quickly. Naruto quickly packed his suitcase and peeked through the door to check on what his boss was doing. It looked as if he was still working on something in his office. The blonde cursed under his breath. He had been rushing all day to finish up all his work before six so he could bolt, but because one little file was late a whole stack of work appeared. Now he was trying his best to get the hell out without Sasuke seeing him.

He ducked out of his office and speed walked towards the elevator, looking at the window of his boss's office to make sure he wasn't seen. Just before he reached the elevator he froze. The elevator was just a vertical line away from Sasuke's office. All the raven would have to do was look up and he would surely spot him. His bright blonde hair wasn't exactly conspicuous. Naruto bit his lip as he saw Sasuke start to pack up.

Without a second thought the blonde bolted to the stairs. He ran down as fast as he could, when he reached the bottom he peeked into the lobby to make sure that Sasuke wasn't there. He let out a sigh of relief and walked out of the building. He walked a small ways to the parking lot before finally throwing his hands up in the air and yelling, "Freedom!"

"I know I can be harsh at times, but surely I'm not that bad a boss." The blonde spun around, almost losing his balance. Right there stood his boss, looking as smug and diabolical as ever. Naruto turned to the parking lot and started skimming it for his car. It wasn't in his usual spot. He suddenly paled when realization dawned on him. "So, you finally remembered that I brought you to work today."

Naruto was getting ready to make a mad dash out of there but Sasuke spoke before he could. "You know, if you really want to run you can. I'm willing to bet my car can drive faster that you can run. And the only thing that will accomplish is that you will have to eat dinner covered in sweat."

The blonde glared. "This is a date."

The raven rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. Now get in the car." He stood at the passenger's door, opening it for Naruto.

"I am not going on a date with you!"

Sasuke sighed. "Look, I let you go out drinking with your friend because you said you need some sort of stress relief. The least you could do in return is have dinner with me."

The blonde glared. "I won't have dinner with you…But I need a ride home and all of my friends from work are already gone. So you can drive me home."

The raven glared at him for what seemed like hours before finally nodding. "Fine. Get in."

Naruto smiled to himself before getting in the car. "Do you need directions?"

"No, just relax. I know where you live." Sasuke assured him as he sat in the driver's seat.

Naruto pouted. "Stalker," he muttered before leaning his head on the window and watched the scenery go by.

It took Naruto a few seconds to realize, but he finally noticed that this wasn't the way to his home. So either Sasuke was lost or he wasn't taking him home. And it seemed it was the latter as the raven pulled into a parking lot, parking the car before turning to the blonde. Naruto stared at him wide-eyed. "You were never taking me home!" He pointed an accusing finger.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course I wasn't taking you home. I don't understand how you could have possible thought that I was going to just take you home." The raven got out of the care and walked around, opening Naruto's door. "Come on."

The blonde glared before crossing his arms. "I'm not going. Take me home."

Sasuke glared at him. "Look, I'm trying to be nice here."

"Oh yeah, how? By kidnapping me and bringing me some place I'm not familiar with."

"I am taking you to dinner." The raven leaned in close to the blonde, their faces only centimeters apart. Naruto let his arms fall at his sides as he noticed his heart start racing. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. The blonde swallowed loudly as he saw Sasuke leaned in even closer. He could feel the other's breath on his lips. He was so sure that Sasuke was going to kiss him until he heard a click and saw his seatbelt being removed. The raven took advantage of the other's confusion to pull him out of the car. The blonde stumbled into the raven's arms before pushing the other back.

"I'm not going!" The blonde shouted before trying to get back into the car.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards him. "Stop acting like a child!"

"No! I don't want to go!" The blonde pulled away, trying to get his arm free.

The raven sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is an expensive place. You can order whatever you want…and run me dry."

At this the blonde stopped struggling. He gave the raven a mischievous grin before grabbing the other's wrist and pulled him toward the restaurant. "Come on Sasuke! We don't want to be late for our reservation."

Sasuke smirked. Thank god that worked.

* * *

They sat at the table in the quietest part of the restaurant. The second the waiter got at the table the blonde didn't even give him time to hand them the menus. "I would like the most expensive thing on the menu as well as your finest bottle of wine."

"I wouldn't if I were you." The raven warned.

"Yeah well, you're not me." The blonde grinned back. "You're just cheap."

Sasuke sighed. "Have you even read what the most expensive thing is?"

"No, and I don't care. I'll eat anything."

"Okay." Sasuke chuckled before looking at the uncomfortable waiter. "I'll have two portions of the steak with the mushroom sauce." The waiter nodded before walking away.

"Well, somebody's hungry." The blonde commented.

Sasuke smirked. "One of them is for you."

"Asshole, I already ordered mine."

"Yeah, but I don't think that you'll be eating it." The blonde glared before opening his mouth to say something, but the Uchiha beat him to it. "And I say this because you don't even know what you ordered."

"I'll eat anything!"

"We'll see." The raven smirked.

Naruto just glared and stayed quiet for a few minutes. "So after we eat, you'll take me home?"

Sasuke just turned his head and sat up. "Wine's here."

"Don't change the subject bastard!"

"Just shut up and drink your wine. You're the one who ordered it." The blonde continued his glaring and downed the glass that was poured for him. "Take it easy."

"Why should I?" The blonde held out his glass for more.

"Do you really want to get drunk with me?"

Naruto lowered his gaze. "You wouldn't do anything."

"Just because I took care of you yesterday does not mean I will be so nice next time."

Naruto turned his head, mumbling, "Jackass," under his breath.

They sat in silence, sipping their wine from time to time, until the food finally arrived. "Two portions of steak with mushroom sauce, and the bass with caviar." As the waiter walked away the blonde just stared at his food. There was a leaf with a small piece of fish on it and a scoop of black stuff on top of it. "What is this?" The blonde was a little hesitant in asking.

Sasuke just smirked and answered him. "That is a leaf of spinach for decoration with a small piece of bass and a big scoop of caviar on top. And you don't like it, but on the off chance that you do actually eat it, you'll most likely just throw it up."

"And how would you know that?!"

"Because, if you remember correctly, I let you try some when you came over my house, during junior year, and you threw it up the second it touched your lips." The raven stated matter-of-factly.

"Because I was sick!" The blonde defended himself.

"Oh, so you can eat it now?" Sasuke gave the blonde a challenging smile.

The blonde just glared before grabbing his fork and scooping up a big portion of the caviar. He hesitated for a moment before shoving it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, much to Sasuke's surprise.

"I'm…impressed." Sasuke blinked away his shock.

Naruto nodded triumphantly as he stood and slowly walked towards the restroom. He made it halfway before breaking into a desperate sprint. He ran to the first stall he saw, dropped down to his knees and puked out is entire stomach. He looked from the corner of his eye and saw the raven leaning on the side of the stall. "Shut up." The blonde glared at him before returning his attention to the toilet.

"I didn't say anything." Sasuke stated before placing a hand on his back. "Do you want to leave?"

"No way!" Naruto sat up. "I'm going to eat it all and-"

"What? Spend the entire night in the bathroom throwing up your guts?"

"I'm not that weak!"

"No, but you are that stupid." The raven sighed as Naruto got up and cleaned himself. "Come on. The steak is really good. I'm sure you'll like it."

The blonde pouted before walking away. Sasuke followed him back to their table. The blonde took one of the two portions before glaring at the raven. "If it's good, I'll take half of yours too." Sasuke chuckle and nodded.

Once they finished up with their dinner and Naruto took half of Sasuke's food, the blonde was insistent on dessert, but the raven had other plans. "No, the dessert here isn't good at all. We'll go somewhere else for that."

"You mean I have to go with you to some other place too!" The blonde glared.

Sasuke raised a brow as he paid the bill. "Is there a problem with that?"

Naruto pouted and looked away. "No. It's just…I don't want you thinking this is a date or anything." The raven only smirked as he led the way to the car.

This time the car ride wasn't as quiet. Naruto kept talking about how he "could have eaten it if he wanted to." He was just being nice to Sasuke. So the raven wouldn't look like an idiot with two plates. As they kept driving, Naruto suddenly became quiet and very obsessed with what was outside. "Where are we going?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Just wait."

"Okay…" The blonde looked back out the window. The only thing he could see in the darkness was trees and bushes. That and the fact that they were the only car on the street, scared him a little bit. "Um…Do you mind if I give my friend a call? He worries about me. He gets annoying wanting to know where I am every second of the day." The blonde gave a nervous laugh.

The raven raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to kidnap you."

"Oh yeah, I know." Naruto forced a grin while panicking on the inside. "It's just…my friend can get pretty panicked if he doesn't know where I am."

Sasuke smirked and let go of the steering wheel. "Naruto…"

"What are you doing!?" The blonde grabbed the wheel and turned to see they were stopped.

The raven leaned in close to the blonde, his lip to his ear. "We're here."

Naruto got out of the car in a panic and look around. "We're on a cliff."

"Yes, we are." The raven walked up behind him.

The blonde turned and walked around the raven, so he wasn't so near the edge. "You're not going to push me off, are you?"

The raven rolled his eyes. "Naruto if I wanted to kill you I can think of a hundred better ways to do it."

"Aha!" The blonde pointed an accusing finger. "So you admit you've thought about killing me!"

Sasuke sighed in frustration. "You idiot. Will you just shut up and enjoy this!"

"Enjoy wha-" The blonde was stopped mid-sentence by a loud bang rang through the air and a strange light flashed. Naruto jumped and turned to the sky to see a bright orange spread through the night. "Fireworks." He muttered to himself as he stared in awe.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I remember you said you've never seen fireworks live before."

"That was, like, five years ago." The blonde wouldn't turn his head away from the sky.

"Well, I'm hoping you still haven't."

Naruto grinned at him, making the raven's heart skip a beat. "Yeah, you thought right."

The raven smiled as he stood next to the blonde, watching him watch the fireworks.

* * *

"Okay, so why are we at you're apartment?" The blonde asked as he entered the raven's apartment.

"You'll see. Just sit down." The blonde did just that as Sasuke walked to his kitchen and got out two wine glasses as well as a bottle of wine. He gave the blonde a glass before pouring him a generous amount.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk."

Sasuke just shrugged. "I just know you like to drink." After he took a sip of his own wine he stood and went back to the kitchen. He got the white box that contained the cake his brother had complemented. He placed it on the table next to his glass and saw the blonde eyeing it. "Close your eyes."

The blonde up at him. "Why?"

"Because I'm about to try and kill you." Sasuke answered him sarcastically.

Naruto pouted before closing his eyes and then opening them when he heard something vibrate. Sasuke groaned and looked at his phone. It was his brother. The raven shook his head and silenced his call. The blonde looked at him confused but Sasuke just shook his head once more. "It's nothing." He wasn't going to have anything ruin this date. Especially not…27 missed calls from his brother?! Sasuke bit his lip but decided he would call him later. Or at least until he had given Naruto his dessert. "Close your eyes."

The blonde nodded and did just that. "You're not going to kiss me are you?"

Sasuke smirked at the comment as he scooped up a piece of cake with his fork. "Well I'm thinking about it now. Open your mouth."

Naruto pouted but kept his eyes closed. "You do realize you're supposed to start a kiss gently. You don't just stick your tongue-" The rest of his words where lost as the raven pushed the fork into the blonde's mouth. As he swallowed Naruto smiled. "That's good. I've never tasted that flavor before." The blonde picked up the box with the two pieces of cake and was about to start to dig in when he noticed Sasuke's phone light up. "You have a text." He told the raven before he started eating, and then coughing.

Sasuke chuckled. "Take it easy. You don't want to choke." The blonde nodded as he continued coughing. The raven checked his message and his eyes widened. "_Do NOT give the cake to Naruto! He is extremely allergic to almonds! HE WILL DIE!"_ The raven looked up at the blonde who was trying to eat while stifling his coughs. Sasuke slapped the plate of the blonde's hands. Naruto looked at him with an expression of shock while continuing to cough. "Where's your medicine?!"The blonde looked at him confused. Sasuke groaned before grabbing the blonde and dragging him outside and throwing him into the car. Sasuke just drove and didn't listen to Naruto, but even if he did all he would hear was coughing and choking.

* * *

The second Sai rushed into the hospital he first saw a raven haired man, who looked similar to himself, pacing. He just ignored him and went straight to the desk. "I'm here for Naruto Uzumaki." The woman nodded and made a phone call. As Sai waited he noticed the man who was originally pacing was not glaring at him. He tried ignoring the other man, but he could feel the glare boring into his back. As Naruto walked in he could feel relief wash over him. "Naruto!" He ran to the blonde and to his surprise was followed by the raven haired man.

"Keep him away!" The blonde pointed at the raven. "He just tried to kill me!"

"I did not!" The raven defended himself.

"Pause!" Sai held up both of his hands stopping the two before the started bickering. He turned to Sasuke. "Who the hell are you and what have you done?"

"I'm his boyfriend." The raven said at the same time the blonde replied, "He's my boss."

Naruto glared at the raven. "I am not your boyfriend."

"I wasn't talking to you." Sai scolded the blonde before turning back to Sasuke. "Would you like to explain what happened Mr…?"

"Uchiha." Sasuke introduced himself. "And what happened was we were on a date." Sai put up his hand to stop the blonde as he opened his mouth and nodded to Sasuke. "And I guess I forgot he was allergic to almonds and gave him some cake that had some and-"

"Yeah right!" Naruto complained. "You remember I can't eat caviar or that I haven't seen live fireworks, but you don't remember what I'm allergic to?!"

"Naruto!" Sai warned. "I didn't even know you were allergic to almonds. And where is your medicine?!"

"What?" The blonde gave him a confused look.

Sai sighed. "If you are so deathly allergic to something, you're supposed to carry your medicine wherever you go! Honestly Naruto, I can't believe how irresponsible you are." Naruto tried to defend himself but the raven continued. "And then you go and blame him for it?" Sai pointed to Sasuke who was just looking between the two of them. "And here he is, worried sick about you."

"You're talking like he's my boyfriend."

"Well you were on a date. And I'm guessing you were with him last night?"

"No, I was with Kiba." The blonde stated proudly.

"And then you ended up at my place, drunk." Sasuke smirked.

Sai gave the blonde a disappointed look. Before turning back to Sasuke. "Thank you for taking care of me, and I'm sorry for the way he is acting. I'm sure you were trying to create the best date for him."

"It was not a date." The blonde insisted. "It was just lunch with my boss."

"Lunch at this time?" Sai questioned. "And what were you saying about caviar and fireworks?"

"The caviar made me throw up and the fireworks…were pretty cool actually." The blonde admitted in a quiet voice.

"I think that that's very romantic." Sai smiled. "I'm glad you finally found one that's good, and probably won't steal your car." The raven commented as he headed over to one of the doctors to ask him a few questions.

Sasuke looked at the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "You've date people you stole your car?"

"It was one time!" The blonde insisted. "And I'd rather be with him than a murderer."

Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're never going to forgive me for anything are you?"

The blonde crossed his arms and nodded. As Sai returned he held a small white paper bag in his hand. Sai turned to Sasuke and handed him the paper bag. "He needs to take this in the morning and before he goes to bed every day for about a week. The doctor says since it's been so long since the last time he's had an allergic reaction he should come back for a checkup in three days and he'll tell you more then."

Sasuke gave him a confused look. "Why the heck are you giving those things to him?!" The blonde complained.

"Cause now you've got him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking care of you." Sai smiled at the blonde. Naruto was about to start complaining when Sai interrupted him. "I don't want to hear it. It's late, you just had an allergic reaction and almost died, so go home and rest."

Naruto was dumbfound. He just looked at Sai like he was a madman. Sai just continued to smile and walked over to Sasuke, whispering in the ear, "I have no idea who you are, but you took care of him yesterday, and you look like a decent man so I will chose to trust you this time. Mostly because I think he likes you." Sasuke smiled as he heard that. "But…" Sai continued, "If you hurt him, I will kill you." With that Sai left, leaving the two by themselves.

* * *

**So there you have it. Attempted Murder with almonds(sort of).**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. **


	9. True Feelings

**Hey guys.****I am so sorry that this is so late****.**** I can't seem to find the time between work and college.**** I hope you enjoy it and please Review. **

**WARNING: Suggestive things, a ****some**** of drinking,**** some very annoying hallucinations and**** sappy romantic stuff ****that will make you puke.**

**Disclaimer: My precious. MY PRECIOUS! **

**Me: I started writing again. **

**Amber: Does that mean I have to proofread sex scenes again?**

**Me: Please! **

**Amber: (sigh) Fine.**

* * *

The Years to Come

Chapter 9

True Feelings

Naruto was currently staying at Sasuke's apartment. It was almost a week now. The blonde wanted to hate it. He wanted to so bad, but he couldn't. Sasuke was taking really good care of him. He would cook really good meals, and he wouldn't complain about anything Naruto did. He even allowed him to drink whenever he wanted, as long as it wasn't at work and he didn't get drunk. He even said the blonde could smoke as long as he did it outside. Now, it's not like Naruto started smoking again, but it was nice to have the option. He really liked it there and that made him hate himself.

So, the blonde had decided that it was time to go home. He was going to tell Sasuke that day.

"Why?" The blonde blinked before looking down at his desk and seeing the little angel and devil. He felt like crying. "Why would you want to leave?" The little devil asked.

Naruto covered his eyes with his hand trying to clear his mind. "Exactly, why would you want to leave?" it was the angel this time. "You finally have the life you wanted back in high school."

"It's not!" Naruto spoke without removing his hands. "I don't like him anymore."

"How can you keep denying it?" The angel questioned.

"Hey, I don't care whether you do or don't like him." The devil butted in. "All I have to say is you have nice meals every day, softest bed you've ever slept on and you don't have to give anything up. I mean he's not even asking for sex."

"Just shut up!" The blonde yelled at them removing his hands from his eyes only to see Sasuke in the doorway.

"I haven't said anything." The raven assured him.

"I want to go home." The blonde blurted out.

Sasuke just nodded. "Okay." He then put some files on his desk and walked out.

"Okay?" The blonde repeated to himself. It couldn't be that easy.

"What couldn't?" The blonde glared as Kiba entered his office. "What?"

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I just saw the boss leave your office." The brunette pointed behind him.

"And you want to know what happened." The blonde finished for him. "What a persistent gossip girl you are."

"Hey!" Kiba glared. "I'm just bored, is all. And I want to maker sure that I'm not about to lose my job."

"You can relax. You're fine."

"Yeah whatever," Kiba brushed off his assuring words. "You've been coming in and leaving with the boss for almost a week now. Are things getting serious?" The brunette winked at him.

"No!" Naruto almost shouted. "He's just taking care of me because he tried to poison me and felt bad."

"Oh, so he was your 'doctor,' nursing you back to health" The brunette smirked.

"Kiba! Did you completely miss the part about him poisoning me?!"

"No, I heard you. But you being you, probably blew it way out of proportion."

"I did not!" The blonde pouted.

"Anyway, when's Haku getting here to meet your new bf?"

The blonde looked up at him with wide eyes. "What are you talking about? You told him?"

"No, but I figure Sai probably has. Assuming he knows, of course."

"Yeah, he knows." Naruto was not understanding what was going on inside of him. He should be happy. The second Sai found out about Sasuke blackmailing him into dating him he was going to be free of him. And that's what he wanted right? In all honesty he didn't know anymore.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in his office and despite what other's thought, he was not doing any work. He was mostly thinking about Naruto. He wanted to leave. Of course the raven could understand that, he was being kept there against his will, but he hoped the blonde would open up in that time. Apparently, he was wrong.

The raven was unsure of what he should do now. He wanted to be with Naruto, but it seemed the blonde didn't want to be with him anymore. Not at all.

"Mr. Uchiha." His secretary walked in. "Your brother just called. He wants you to meet him downstairs for lunch."

The raven sighed and nodded. Great, just what he needed, his brother poking his nose in where it didn't belong, and probably getting Naruto poisoned again.

As he made his way to the elevator he spared the blonde a look. He paused for a second after seeing the blonde's shocked face while talking to Kiba. The raven wanted to go in there and ask what was happening, but he knew the blonde probably wouldn't tell him anything.

Sasuke just shook his head and continued to the elevator. When he reached the lobby he was surprised to find his brother's boyfriend rather than his brother. "What are you doing here?" The raven insisted. "Where's Itachi?"

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to visit you, only Itachi is?" The blonde acted offended. "And where's Naruto?"

"He's busy. He has work." The raven stated as he led the blonde outside.

"Yeah, and your his boss, so you can tell him to take the day off," Deidara grinned, "And to spend the day with me!"

So that was it. He thought if he came here and asked to go out to lunch, that the raven would bring Naruto along. But it seemed his plan crumbled. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't do that. He's doing something very important for me." The raven insisted even though he knew the real reason was because he didn't want to talk to Naruto right now.

Sasuke frowned as he sat across Deidara in a restaurant. "You're treating me of course." The blonde smiled at.

"Of course." The raven answered through gritted teeth.

"So." Deidara's smile disappeared. "I hear that you're blackmailing Naruto into dating you."

"What's it to you?" the raven glared.

"Not to me." The blonde's smiled became wicked. "But Haku might mind.'

"Who the hell is Haku?"

"Oh…" Deidara gave a fake look of surprise, before looking away from the raven. "So he hasn't told you." He muttered just loud enough so the raven could hear. He then smiled once more. "Never mind then."

The raven glared. "Who is he?"

"No one. If ….Naruto hasn't told you then I shouldn't say anything." Deidara waved it off.

"Who is he?!" The raven demanded.

"Look, Sasuke, honestly it's not my place to say." The blonde acted all innocent.

"Is he…?" Sasuke let the question hang in the air.

"Is he what?" The blonde smiled, forcing him to spit it out.

Sasuke gripped the table, his knuckles turning white. "Is he…his…boyfriend?" The raven spat out.

"No." Deidara shook his head. The raven's knuckles loosened their grip. "But you could say…he cares for Naruto a lot. I mean a lot. Like, more than he cares for his own boyfriend."

"He has a boyfriend." The raven's anger returned. The blonde nodded grinning. Sasuke slammed his hands on the table, startling the blonde and gaining some unwanted attention. "_Don't_ play with me you-"

"Enough!" All heads snapped toward the older raven, who made his way to the table. "I'm glad to see those anger management classes paid off." Itachi nodded to Sasuke before glaring at the tables surrounding them, whose occupants seemed to be looking anywhere but at him.

"How did you know I was here?" Deidara complained.

"I had a tracing chip implanted in your body when you had you appendix removed. Now go wait for me by the car." The blonde stood up walked off rubbing his lower belly, unsure whether the older raven was being serious. As the blonde left, Itachi took his place at the table. "What's the matter?"

"Who's Haku?"

"He's like Naruto's guardian. Like a knight guarding the princess."

The raven glared at his brother. "Doesn't the knight get the princess?"

"Not in Lancelot's case." Itachi mentioned. "Or maybe he's the dragon guarding the princess. He does seem to like to torture Naruto." He mumbled to himself and got a demanding look from his brother. "He likes to dress Naruto up in girl's clothes. You know, like dresses and really short skirts."

"What!" The raven nearly shot out of his seat. "And I'm supposed to believe that this guy isn't after Naruto?!"

"Calm down Sasuke."

"How do you know all of this?" The younger raven finally remembered to ask.

"Deidara and I met him five years ago while we were at the mall." Itachi stated simply. "You should have seen Naruto, the outfit Haku had on him really suited him." Sasuke continued to glare. "Anyway, forget that for now. Haku is not a threat. Something else is bothering you."

The younger Uchiha looked down at the table. "Naruto wants to leave."

"Then let him." Itachi stated simply.

"I did. I told him he could got back home." The raven looked at the table. "But was it the right choice."

"Yes." His brother nodded. "Look Sasuke, you've tried everything you can, right?" It was Sasuke's turn to nod. "Then there's nothing else to do. You've loosened the leash now take it off. Show him that he has the freedom to leave and that he can come back."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well, you have to trust he will." Itachi gave him a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a hot blonde waiting for me.:

Sasuke groaned and started massaging his temples. He could feel a migraine coming.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Sasuke was just pulling in front of Naruto's apartment. The blonde cleared his throat and looked toward the raven. "So…" He looked at his lap before meeting emotionless eyes.

"You'd better get going." Sasuke told him. "You'll have to get up early tomorrow."

The blonde nodded and opened the door. "You could come in…for a bit…if you want…"

"I can't." The raven said bluntly. "I need to finish up some work at home."

The blonde nodded and got out of the car. With a slight nod, Sasuke drove away. Naruto sighed, looking down at the pavement. It was true. Sasuke would sometimes work at home. He made his way up the steps to his door. As he entered the dark apartment he felt loneliness return. He hadn't felt like that since he saw Sasuke again. He closed his door and made his way inside. "Sai must have cleaned up." He muttered to himself as he sat down on his worn out couch. "This is what I wanted." He told himself.

"Oh yeah, this is just perfect, isn't it?" The little devil was back, standing on the coffee table, and the little angel right next to him. "I'm amazed, really. You left paradise for this dump. Yeah, real smart."

"That's enough!" The blonde groaned, getting up and heading to his bedroom. He flopped down on the bed and buried his face in his pillow. It smelled like cigarettes. The blonde threw it to the ground. It made him sick.

"You miss him." The little angel smiled at him from on his bed. "It's okay to like him. He is really charming."

"How can I like him?" The blonde gritted out. "It's all his fault!"

"Yes, I know. What he did was mean and cruel and traumatic. But he is trying to make amends and don't you think that he really does like you?" The angel tried to comfort him.

"Oh for fucks sake, just admit it already!" The little devil yelled from the night stand. "You like him. I don't care what you say, or what you think. You. Like. Sasuke. Uchiha. Just admit it!"

"Okay, fine so I like him. So what?!" The blonde yelled at them. "He likes me too. I know he does!" He paused for a second. "Which means he'll take me back." The blonde grinned to himself. "He'll take me back. I just have to wait." He looked around, but the little angel and devil were gone.

* * *

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since the raven let him go home and still nothing was heard from him. In fact, the blonde hadn't seen him at all outside of work. And when they did see each other they only talked about work. It was driving him crazy. Crazy enough to go to desperate measures.

And so, there he was, in the same bar he had met the bartender at. He scanned the bar, but he couldn't find the same brunette. This wouldn't work without him. Pouting he sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. This sucked.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." The brunette smiled down at him.

"You're here!" The blonde grinned. "I need a favor."

"Well, you sure get to the point." The man nodded. "What's up?"

"I need you to take me back to that's guy's house after I get drunk."

"So, you want me to be your designated driver."

"No!" The blonde said quickly. "I'm trying to make him jealous."

The brunette gave him a confused look. "So, he's your boyfriend?"

"Actually he's my boss, but I like him and he likes me too…I think." The blonde gave him a pathetic look. "Please."

"I don't know." The brunette shrugged. "He looked like he was going to break me in half the last time."

"Really?" The blonde smiled hopefully at him.

The man sighed. "Okay, but I'm just throwing you at him and then making a run for it." The blonde grinned at him.

* * *

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since he had let the blonde go and it seemed like he wasn't coming back. Nor could he blame him. He was awful to him. "I deserve this." He muttered to himself. As he finished up on some paper work he heard the doorbell ring. Scowling he went to get the door, only to have a drunk blonde thrown on him and a brunette running back to his car. He glared at the car as it sped away, muttering to himself, "Good choice." He hauled the blonde inside his apartment and plopped him down on the couch.

"Sasuke!" The blonde exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air with joy. "I've missed yo~u!"

The raven shook his head. "You know you really shouldn't get so dunk someone has to bring you home. Especially when that home their bringing you to is mine."

"But you don't mind right." The blonde grinned up at him.

"Yeah, I do kind of."

"No you don't." The blonde reassured him. "Cause you lo~ve me."

"And how would you know that." The raven said, giving the blonde a glass of water.

"I dunno." The blonde shrugged taking a sip of his water. "Call is women's inutitation."

"I think you mean intuition, and you're not a woman." The raven smirked.

"Technitalities." The blonde shrugged again.

"Technicalities."

"Whatever!" Naruto pouted and Sasuke gave a chuckle. "Don' laugh a' me."

"Relax. You're just rather amusing when you're drunk."

"An' you tell me to stop drinken."

"Yes, because it's not healthy." The raven said in a stern voice.

"Yeah, whatever." The blonde continued pouting.

Sasuke sighed. "Come on, let's get you to bed." The blonde grumbled at first but the raven was able to coax him into standing and leading him to the guest bedroom. Naruto flopped down on the bed and pulled Sasuke down with him. "Okay, I think it's time you got some sleep." The raven tried getting up, but the blonde's arms wrapped around him. "Naruto."

"Stay with me…Please." The blonde mumbled.

"You know I can't." The raven said sternly before removing the arms around his waist and getting up. "Look, I don't have to fire anyone anymore. I'm not forcing you to do anything anymore. You're free to do what you want. Good night, Naruto" And with that, he left the room.

* * *

The next morning wasn't anything special. The blonde was woken up and told to get ready. There wasn't any breakfast and they drove in silence. "Where's your car?"

"What?" The blonde was startled by the sudden question.

"You were brought last night by some guy. So where's your car? You still have your keys right?" Sasuke looked over to him.

Naruto felt the keys in his pocket and nodded. "You have to take a right here." He pointed out.

When they finally reached his car, which was still in the parking lot of the bar, the raven turned to him with a nod. "Go on."

The blonde nodded and started to get out. He started rushing when he felt tears starting to gather in his eyes. Before he closed the car door he heard Sasuke say, "Don't be late." And the blonde forced a smile before he turned to go to his own car.

When he got in his car and saw the raven drive away, he couldn't hold his tears back anymore. They poured out but no sound came from his mouth. The only thing he could think was that it was really over. And even though he understood that this was what he wanted, it still hurt. It hurt even more than the first time.

* * *

The day went by fast. Naruto was able to avoid Sasuke and convince everyone that he was okay. Finally, the day was over and he was back home.

He toed off his shoes and made his way to his room. Opening the sock drawer he rummaged through it until he pulled out a full pack of cigarettes. As he lit the first cigarette he could feel the shame wash over him. He was doing so well. But that was over.

The blonde lay on his back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. This was what he wanted. This entire time he was trying for prevent himself from feeling that heartbreak he felt back then. But the only thing he accomplished was reopening old wounds. As he was about to start on his second cigarette he heard a knock on the door. Groaning he just rolled over and pretended it never happened when he heard someone call out, "I know you're in there Naruto!"

The blonde's eyes went wide. It was Sasuke. He was back. A grin spread over his face. "I knew he wouldn't leave!" He said to himself before jumping out of bed and running for the bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly, knowing Sasuke didn't like the smell of cigarettes and ran back to the room only to open a window before making his way to the door. He took a few deep breathes before opening it to reveal a raven haired man with a box in hand. "What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's the things you left at my place while you were staying there." Sasuke handed him the box.

"Oh." Was all the blonde could manage, taking the box and putting it on the floor of his apartment. He could feel his heart crumble, but he still forced a smile. "Thanks." Sasuke nodded. "Umm…Do you, maybe, want to come…inside?"

"No." The raven answered flatly. "I'll see you at work."

The blonde gave a small nod while closing the door on the ravens retreating form. He could feel the tears streaming down his face. "He'll come back." He told himself. "He's just kidding around. He'll be back here." As the seconds ticked by, he was less and less sure of it.

Finally, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Flinging the door wide open he ran to the railing of stairs and saw the raven making his way to his car. "You're really leaving, aren't you?! You ASS!" The blonde's voice got louder as he spoke until he was screaming. Sasuke spun around shocked staring at the blonde wide eyed. "YOU KNOW, I WOULD HAVE PREFERRED IF YOU JUST BEAT ME UP! LIKE LAST TIME! YOU SELF-CENTERED BASTARD!"

In the time it took him to finish his speech, the raven had made it up the stairs and started dragging the blonde back into the apartment, shutting the door. "What the hell was that?" Sasuke snapped at the blonde, who was now gasping for air. "It's the middle of the night. Are you drunk?"

The blonde couldn't hold back the tears bursting from his eyes. "Get out." He mumbled in a raspy, broken voice. Naruto leaned back on a wall, sliding down and burying his face in his knees. "Get out." Came the muffled voice.

"What?" The raven asked gently. His anger subsiding as he kneeled down in front of the blonde.

"I said, GET OUT!" The blonde yelled into his knees, chocking on some of the words. He felt a hand on his head and quickly slapped it away and glared at the man in front of him.

"Naruto-"

"Just go away! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" The blonde cried, wiping away at tears that would not stop. He started to struggle as his arms where pulled out of his face but stopped immediately when a pair of lips collided with his own.

"Because I love you." The raven whispered on his lips and more tears poured out of the blonde's eyes. "Please stop crying." Sasuke cupped the blonde's face and started wiping away the tears. "I love you."

"I…I, " The blonde stuttered, before shaking his head. "I can't say it."

The raven smiled at him. "I'm not asking you to. Just kiss me back." As their lips met once more, Naruto eagerly returned the kiss.

* * *

Sasuke lay beside a blonde, whose eyes were pink and puffy from crying. After their kiss, they had a short make out session before the raven led him to the bed and they just laid there cuddling and kissing occasionally until they fell asleep. The raven looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was five in the morning. Naruto had to be in the office by seven and it took about an hour to get there. Sighing he was just about to shake the blonde awake when he heard a knock on the door.

The raven decided to let the blonde sleep a few extra minutes and went to get the door. He was expecting Sai to be there, waking the blonde up for work, so it came as a shock when he saw a familiar long haired brunette with grey eyes. "Hyuuga?" The raven raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uchiha?" The brunette's eyes widened before turning into a glare. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The raven returned the glared. They had never liked each other. "What are _you_ doing here?"

They spent a few seconds glaring at each other before the brunette crossed his arms. "I'm here to drive my boyfriend to work."

Sasuke's glare faltered for a brief second before returning with new vengeance. "_Boyfriend?!_"

* * *

**That's it for now. I cannot make any promises on when I will be able to post the next chapter, but I hope you will be patient. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	10. Guess Who's Back

** Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took so long to update, but here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if it's a little rushed, after I realized how long it had been since I updated I wanted to post it soon. I will do my best to update sooner.**

** WARNING: Jealousy! Soooo much jealousy!**

** Disclaimer: If you shut both eyes and imagine…I still wouldn't own Naruto. **

** Me: You know, we haven't seen each other much. I didn't know you died your hair.**

** Amber: Yeah, I also got a tattoo.**

** Me: You were so innocent! What has college done to you?!**

* * *

The Years to Come

Chapter 10

Guess Who's Back

"Boyfriend." Sasuke stood in the doorway, glaring daggers at the brunette that stood in front him. "I think you've got the wrong apartment, Hyuuga." He spat out the name like it was poison.

"Oh, I don't think I do." The brunette glared back with a smug smile.

"What's going on?" They both heard the blonde approach in a tired voice. When he reached the front he stood next to Sasuke wide-eyed. "Neji?!"

Neji flashed the blonde a charming smile that made the raven want to puke. "It's good to see you again Naruto."

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Suna." The blonde asked, confused by the whole situation.

"Well, I've gotten permission from my uncle to move back to Kanoha, and I just arrived and I wanted to see you. Maybe drive you to work." He turned his attention to Sasuke but continued speaking to Naruto. "Is this your new toy, I must say I'm impressed you got a CEO."

The raven was just about to tear the brunette to pieces when he heard Naruto yell, "Work!" The blonde scrambled into the house, tripping over various objects on the way. "We're going to be late, Sasuke! Get dressed!" The blonde yelled to the raven.

Said raven just continued glaring at the irritated brunette. "Well," Neji cleared his throat. "I suppose I knew this wasn't a very good time to show up. Tell Naruto I'll stop by later." With that said he walked away with a smug stature.

The raven continued glaring until the blonde appeared again, pulling him back into the apartment, fussing over being late. Sasuke complied with the blonde and quickly got ready and then ushered the blonde into the car. The raven smirked.

One hour.

One hour until they reached work.

One hour to discuss what just happened.

"So you know Neji."

Naruto sighed. "Yes."

"And he's your boyfriend."

"No! I've never had a boyfriend before you." The blonde jumped at the statement before shifting in his seat awkwardly. "That is…If you are my boyfriend…I mean…you are…right?

The raven nodded. They hadn't really discussed this. "I am, if you'll have me."

"Good." The blonde smiled. "Cause you said you love me...and I know I couldn't say it back but…I mean…I was worried and-"

"Naruto." Sasuke turned to him. "Don't worry about it. I understand and I still love you. And you have no idea how much it means to me to have you call me your boyfriend." The blonde relaxed and smiled. "But," the raven's voice became more serious. "Neji Hyuuga doesn't just call anyone his boyfriend."

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed. "I haven't had any boyfriends since, well, you know. He was just a fling. I tried to keep him away from my personal life." The blonde assured him as they pulled up into the office parking lot. Naruto leaned over and gave a peck on the raven's cheek before getting out of the car. "You don't have to worry about anything either Sasuke. Now I have to get to my office before the boss shows up." The blonde winked and made his way to the building. Sasuke shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

Naruto walked into his office with a grin. Life was finally good. It was great.

He got the guy.

Granted it did take five years, but he got him.

As the blonde sat down he looked up expecting Kiba to burst in at any moment. When it became apparent that he was not going to, he looked down at his desk waiting for the little angel and devil he had gotten used to. When they didn't appear either he looked down at the papers that needed reading and signing feeling as if something was missing.

It was 3 hours before Kiba poked his head through the blonde's door. "Hey."

"Where have you been?!" The blonde snapped.

"Working." The brunette answered innocently as he entered, closing the door. "Did you miss me?" He grinned.

"No!" The blonde snapped again. "I just…I don't know. It's like something's missing."

"Like what?" Kiba sat down. "Did you and the boss have a fight?"

"No." Naruto said. "And don't call him that."

"What? The boss?"

"Yeah."

"But he _is_ the boss."

"Yeah, but you don't have to call him that now." The blonde wined. "It's weird."

"Would you prefer I call him Mr. Uchiha?"

"That's even weirder!" The blonde groaned. "Just call him Sasuke."

"But that's so…_personal_." The brunette wrinkled his nose at the thought. "I can't do that."

"Then don't call him anything at all!" The blonde threw his hands in the air in frustration, he was fed up.

"What is wrong with you?" Kiba asked with concern.

"It's nothing…it's just…" Naruto sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Promise not to call me crazy?" After the brunette slowly nodded the blonde continued. "I've been…seeing things."

"Like dead people?" The brunette asked in a very serious voice.

The blonde threw a pen at him before continuing. "An angel and devil. They've been…helping me through some…stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"The none-of-your-business kind of stuff." The blonde snapped.

"Okay" Kiba held up his arms in surrender. "But, dude, did you ever think this could be serious? I mean, usually when people see hallucinations it's…"

"But! But they went away!"

"Still doesn't change the fact that they were there."

Naruto bit his lip. "Maybe I should…get checked out." The brunette nodded as they were consumed by a deafening silence. When the blonde's cell finally rang they nearly jumped out of their skins. "Hello?" The blonde answered.

_"Hey Naru-chan!"_

Dread filled the blonde as he heard that voice. "Haku?"

_"Yup! Guess what! Zabuza and I are in town and I heard you got a new boyfriend. So why don't you and him meet us at the usual place for late lunch early dinner in a few hour."_

"Uh… Well, I don't know. I have to ask-"

_"Great! Just call me before you leave. See you two soon!"_

As the phone beeped the blonde just stared out blankly as the brunette waved a hand in front of his face. Life sucked.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not having a good day. And it all started when a certain Hyuuga found his way into his office. The raven cleared his throat before speaking. "So, what brings you here?"

"My uncle has sent me here to convince you into a partnership." The brunette answered with a smile.

"And if I refuse on all accounts."

"Then you'll learn that things you've recently obtained can be easily taken away." The brunette's smile turned a nasty smirk. "And I'm not only talking about your company."

"Don't try to mask your intention. If you have something to say then say it!" The raven spat out.

Neji nodded before continuing. "Just because you had sex with Naruto doesn't mean he gives you the light of day."

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk. "Actually, we're taking it slow."

"Oh?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. "So all that you did yesterday was…cuddle?"

"Mostly just him showing me how much he loves me."

"Without sex." Neji nodded. "So you haven't done him yet."

The raven balled his hands into fists under his desk. "No."

"Do you want to know what it's like?" The brunette kept a smug smile plastered on his face. "To do him, I mean."

Sasuke's teeth were grinding together in ferocity, but he kept his face impassive. "No thank you," he gritted out. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Well, it's understandable. He is quite good. Has he given you a blow job yet?"

The raven was about to explode when a flustered blonde came running in yelling his name. Naruto froze at the sight of the two men and he felt like he had just interrupted something dangerous. Neji was the first to make a move He stood up and nodded to Sasuke. "We'll talk later." As he turned to the blonde he winked, "We'll have to catch up some time."

"Yeah sure." The blonde nodded waiting for the man to leave, unknowingly infuriating a certain boyfriend of his.

As the door closed behind the brunette Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Catch up. And you said yes?! Naruto! What are you-"

"Shut up!" The blonde yelled. "I just said it to get him to leave. This is more important than that." The raven calmed down and nodded for him to continue. "Haku's here." The raven stiffened. "He wants to have lunch…well, technically dinner."

"And you want to go." Sasuke watched closely for his response.

"Well," the blonde rubbed the back of his neck. "He's very insistent."

"So you're going." The raven gritted out, his anger returning. If he knew that dating the blonde meant this much jealously…it probably wouldn't have changed anything.

"Well, we have to." The blonde tried to explain.

"We?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his jealous fury forgotten.

"Yeah, he really wants to meet you."

Sasuke blinked. He was not expecting this.

*D*

It was four-o-clock and the new couple was in the raven's car, driving to the restaurant the blonde was giving instructions to. As they stopped at a red light the raven sighed in frustration. This was not going to be a pleasant lunch/dinner.

"What?" Naruto looked at him.

"Nothing." The raven shrugged his shoulders. The blonde nodded slowly. It was definitely something.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. This red light was taking too long. Sighing once more he saw Naruto's eyes on him. "It's just…doesn't this guy have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, he does. So?"

"So, why is he asking to meet you-"

"He's my friend, Sasuke!"

"-and me? Why both of us?" The raven knew what was happening. This guy probably wanted to meet up and try and scare the raven away. Like that would work.

"I don't know. It's going to be like a double-date of something." Naruto shrugged. This wasn't the first time he'd had this conversation with a guy Haku wanted to meet.

"So, his boyfriend is going to be there too?" The blonde nodded and the raven started driving again as the light finally turned green. If he wanted to scare the raven away, why bring his boyfriend along. This made no sense.

"Hey, wait a second!" The blonde suddenly jumped almost making the raven slam on the brakes.

"What?!" Sasuke turned to the blonde only to see him glaring at him.

"How did you know that Haku has a boyfriend?" Naruto continued to glare. "Don't you dare tell me you had him investigated?!"

The raven paused for a second. That was a really good idea. Why hadn't he thought of it? "Sasuke!"

"No I didn't!" The raven snapped at him. "Itachi told me."

"Oh." All of the anger seemed to melt from the blonde as his glare was replaced by a smile. "Okay then. That's the place!" He pointed to a Japanese restaurant.

As the raven parked the car the blonde got out and ran to a woman who had her arms outstretched. There as a man next to her who ruffled the blonde's hair. He was a tall man, very muscular and would most likely have no problem kicking Sasuke's ass.

The raven walked up to them with a nod. Naruto turned to him and grinned as he came to his side. "Sasuke, this," he pointed to the woman, "is Haku."

The raven was awestricken for a moment, but it didn't show on his face. Apparently this man didn't just like to dress Naruto as a girl but himself too. And he had to admit, it suited him. "It's very nice to meet you." Haku shook Sasuke's hand with a smile. "This is my boyfriend, Zabuza." There only came a slight nod of acknowledgement from him.

"It's nice to meet you both." The raven said politely.

"Yeah, so nice. Anyway, let's go inside and eat." The blonde started pulling them inside.

* * *

As they sat down at their table Haku straightened in his seat. "Naruto, you look really tired. Did you not sleep well last night?" He asked in which the blonde replied with a shrug. "Maybe you should go wash your face. Zabuza will take you, right?"

"Just because we're gay doesn't mean we're girls. He can go by himself." Zabuza glared. But a nice kick in the shin was enough to persuade him otherwise. "Fine! I'll take the kid to the bathroom. Should I go in the stall with him to make sure he doesn't drown or have you deemed him old enough to do that on his own?" Haku just glared. Naruto got up and walked with Zabuza.

"So, Sasuke, huh?" Haku smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at the man who he first thought was a woman.

"You're very rude you know." The brunette stated. "But it's not your fault. You come from a rich family so it makes sense that you would act like a spoiled rotten rich kid."

The raven's eye's widened. "What?" He asked quietly.

"What, did you think I didn't know anything?" Haku smirked. "You're Sasuke Uchiha. You went to a private grade school and private middle school. But then you decided on a change and went to public high school. A kid like you, of course didn't fit in, so friends were a scarce thing. Naruto Uzumaki, he was your friend from your first year of high school all the way to the last day of the last year. Where you beat him up after he confessed to you."

Sasuke sat up, staring at the man wide eyed. "How do you-"

Haku put up his hand. "I'm not finished speaking. Having lost the only friend you had ever had in pretty much your whole life, you had your daddy sign you up for one of the top notch universities in the country. You worked fast through your first year, passing it before the year even finished. Four years later you graduate getting your degree and your masters. And even though you made some friends in that school the only one you still keep in touch with is Gaara Sabaku. And so, fresh out of college your daddy buys you this company to run. See what you're made of. There you meet Naruto again and now you want to date him because _apparently_ you love him and so you blackmailed him into becoming your boyfriend. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Hell yeah you're wrong! I really do love Naruto. I didn't know how to show my feelings back then. I was a stupid teenager. But I want to be with him now!" Sasuke snapped at the other.

"He's not the guy you knew. You broke him."

"I know. I broke him back then so let me fix him! I can fix him!"

Haku glared. "And you fixing him required you blackmailing him into dating you?"

"Yes!" Sasuke answered without a second thought. "Yes it did! Cause now we're dating for real."

The two of them sat in silence, both glaring at the other for what seemed like hours. Finally, Haku stopped glaring and smiled. "I completely agree." The raven was stunned. He sat dumbfound, staring at the man across from him. "I think you and I will be good friends, don't you Sasuke?" Sasuke couldn't so much as nod. "So, now that we're friends, want to see pictures of Naruto in a dress?"

At the last sentence Sasuke shook away his bewilderment and immediately nodded with a smirk. "Hell yeah." Haku showed Sasuke his phone and the raven started flipping through the pictures. When Haku had told him about Naruto in a dress Sasuke assumed that he meant when his blonde was a child. But in the picture he was no child. He had to be seventeen at the least. And damn did he look hot. Even with the pissed expression and the fact that someone was going to get their ass kicked written all over his face, he still looked freaking sexy.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke almost dropped the phone when he heard Naruto's voice. He quickly handed the phone to Haku and turned his head so he wasn't facing Naruto when the blonde sat down. "What? What happened?"

Sasuke cleared his throat before answering with a muttered "nothing," and turned to look at his menu. Naruto looked at Haku and raised an eyebrow but the man just shrugged and smiled.

* * *

As they were leaving the restaurant they made their way to their two separate cars. While saying their good byes Haku gave Sasuke a napkin with a number on it. "It's my cell. If you need anything just call." Sasuke nodded and was about to offer his number to the brunette when the other put up a hand to stop him. "I already have your number." The raven nodded again before getting in his car, the blonde following him in the passenger seat.

For minutes they drove in silence before the blonde finally broke. "So, you and Haku seemed to have been talking about something important."

"Yup, we were." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah, I kind of felt like I shouldn't interrupt. Must have been something really serious."

"Yeah." Sasuke smirked seeing his blonde so frustrated.

"You know if he said something, you can tell me."

"I know." The raven smiled at him.

"I mean, Neji went through the same thing."

At this Sasuke nearly slammed the breaks. "What?!"

"Yeah, they talked too and-"

"You introduced Neji to Haku?!"

"Well yeah." The blonde nodded. "I mean, he was my boyfriend."

"I thought you said he was just another fling?" Sasuke glared.

"Whatever, those are just titles. Now as I was saying-"

"I thought you said you tried to keep Neji out of your personal life."

"I did, now-"

"But then why let him meet Haku?

"I'm just going to ignore you, okay?" Naruto groaned. "So, Haku had a talk with Neji too. He practically ate him out. I mean Neji looked like he might cry. So really Sasuke, you can tell me."

"Haku doesn't like Neji?"

"He doesn't like any of the guys I've been with. So it's understandable Sasuke, you're not the first to have this happen to them."

Sasuke smirked. "So Haku made Neji cry, huh?"

"Yeah, not just that. I think the reason Neji left for that business thingy is because Haku talked him into it or made him go. So really Sasuke if he said something like that-"

"I shouldn't listen?"

"No! Well, yeah you shouldn't but you would feel much better if you just told someone about what happened. And I'll be here to listen and, if needed, I can always beat up Haku for whatever he said."

Sasuke stopped in front of the blonde's apartment and turned to face the other. Giving him a soft smile and a soft peck on the lips he whispered, "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "Of course. Come on. You can stay over and you can pour your soul out if you want to. You can even cry! I mean, it's not like it'd be the first time I see you cry."

"Hey!" Sasuke glared. "I was not crying I was tearing. You hit me in the nose. It's a normal reaction."

"Sure it was." The blonde rolled his eyes. "So are you coming up?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, okay." Naruto jumped out of the car and headed to his door to unlock it. Sasuke smirked to himself as he got out of the car and left the napkin inside. Of course he wasn't going to tell Naruto about anything he and Haku talked about, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy this.

* * *

**The end…for now. Please review and tell me what you thought.**

** Amber: College changes people.**

** Me: Not me, I'm the same. Alexander says so.**

** Amber: He probably just didn't notice. Before college, you wouldn't even lean up to get the remote, now all you do is work.**

** Me: O.O**


End file.
